


I Will Fight for You

by calhale



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Supernatural and J2 Big Bang Challenge 2012, Video Game AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a world right out of an RPG, Jensen is Crown prince of the Warren, a military nation that has control of the island nation of Klurikon as well as its inhabitants, the Dokkalfar. However, a boy from Jensen's past is now his protector and Jensen is struggling the fact that Jared's not a boy anymore. He's a man, and a hot one at that. Meanwhile, a necromancer named Danneel is after him and Jensen's only hope for survival is to travel deep into the realm of his oppressed subjects and prey he'll be hidden in the dark. Of course, his faithful knight Jared is there to protect him as well. </p><p>Art Post: http://calhale.livejournal.com/4596.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Fight for You

**Author's Note:**

> I did not do this for money and I do NOT own anything or anyone... so sad... 
> 
>  
> 
> So several months ago I signed up to write a J2 vampire fic which was the prequel to one of my Tokio Hotel fics called Fiend. If you like TH let me know. Anywho, I ended up stopping that fic and started this one two weeks before I had to turn it in. BY some miracle I got it done. I blame my change in inspiration on the video game Kingdoms of Amalur, which is an amazing game and full of wonderful landscapes and weapons and things to kill. Some of my other inspirations were Skyrim, Outlander, Conan the barbarian, and even Jak and Daxter. If you can find references to them in the story you get a cookie. I left them there like easter eggs. If you’re not a gamer well I hope the smut entertains you.
> 
> Enjoy XOXO

A time will come when a son of war and daughter of magic will be tangled together. Their union will bring on the wrath and blessing of the gods upon them.

-From the Temple of The Morrígan-  
-Warren Gods and Goddesses of War, and Prophecy, and Death on the Battlefield-

The crowd roared around Jensen as he entered Cear Nyxe; his gladiator armor gleaming in the sun light. He raised his arms in pride, sending the already boisterous assembly into a wild frenzy. It was his coronation day as crown prince of Warrenfell and in ceremony he would fight and kill an ebony lyon from the great forests of the Warren. The beast was the symbol of his people and one day, when he was king, we would wear its fur as a sign of his power. 

Jensen smiled at the crowd and motioned for them to listen, “Warren! My people! Today I prove my loyalty to you! It is with your strength that I will fight the mighty beast of our lands. It is with your cunning that I will dodge it's razor claws and its nine lashing tails.” He unsheathed his mithril blade and pointed it at the masses, “With this blade, the blade of our brethren in arms, I will cut through the lyons tough hide!” 

The arena echoed with the battle cries of the men, “Aoh, Aoh, Aoh!” The clashing of their swords on shields crashing like thunder with each cry. 

“To Battle!” Jensen yelled, the battle cry repeated. “To Glory!” and again they sounded, “To the Warren!” This time the cry made the very air shake. It sent shivers down Jensen's spine. This was his day. He had fought and trained everyday for the honor of this moment and now he was about to face the horror that had terrified him as a child. The lyon wasn't just a symbol of strength, to kill one had been Jensen's ambition since the first time he's laid eyes on it. 

He had only been eleven years old when his father had taken him to the colosseum for the first time and Jensen had been told of the obligations of the king. Mean while an young elf was being tied to a post in the middle of the arena. Jensen asked his father what was going on. 

“That is the Prince of the Dokkalfar Jensen. He tried to inspire an uprising on the island of Klurikon. His punishment is death.” Alan had then lifted his hand and the gates around the ring had risen releasing three of the large cats. They had instantly fallen on the boy and ripped him to pieces. The event had given Jensen nightmares for years but from that day forward he had known what it meant to be king. It meant you had the ability to choose who should live, who should die, and that was a terrifying responsibility. This was his moment to prove he was strong enough to handle that choice. 

The crowd fell silent as the cage to his own lyon began to rise. Jensen took a moment to look up at the dais where his his mother sat on the throne. She smiled softly and nodded at her son. It steadied him, knowing she would be watching her son's rise to power. But he could not think on it for too long, for the gate had risen and slowly out of the shadows and dust, Jensen could see his nightmare stalking towards him. 

He took a breath. His nerves were making the palms of his hands sweat and he tightened his grip on his sword; his shield raised and his stance at the ready. He was prepared for it to rush him. “Come and get me.” He whispered with a growl. 

However, the lyon that approached him was nothing like the terrible beasts he had seen as a child or in the ring. This was an old and frail animal. As it slowly began circling Jensen, he could count the beast's ribs and see where bits of it's raven mane were matted and falling off. It sickened him. This was not the challenge he had fought his elder brother and younger sister for. This was a joke. 

Jensen jabbed at it to try and drag a roar from the thing, to in the very least give the audience a better show. It batted at the weapon tiredly and gave a weak growl in response. Again his eyes wandered up to his mother's throne. She was watching him intently and he shot her a glare. However in his moment of distraction the aging lyon managed to take a swing at him. He barely had time to block with his shield before rolling out of it's range. The crowd was once again growing rowdy. 

Their raising voices spurring Jensen into an attack. Lunging, he dove to the cat's left and sliced at it's side. The blow landed and the lyon roared in pain. Jensen grinned and forgot to watch the lyon's tail.  
Two of it's multiple ends snapped out like a whip and struck Jensen's forearm. The blue boney spikes at the end of each leaving sliver thin lacerations across his flesh. 

“Shit!” Jensen cursed, his arm already beginning to tingle from the mild venom. He would have to end this quickly and without a show. Dodging another one of the lyon's claws, Jensen slammed his shield into the cats muzzle stunning it and drove his sword straight into the beast's neck before rolling over it's back and out of it's radius. 

The lyon wobbled on it's feet, growling wetly as blood welled up from it's mouth, it's fangs blue with blood. Shaking it's raven mane, in a vein attempt to remove the sword, the lyon gave one last great roar before shivering and falling to the ground. 

Confidently, Jensen walked over to it, observing the animal's last shallow breathes. He knelt down beside it and ran his hand over the damp fur, fighting back irrational tears. “Thank you for your death. You deserved better.” The lyon heaved one last breath and then went silent. For a moment, Jensen stayed there collecting himself. He had also deserved better. This was supposed to mark his struggle against curtain death, that he could over come it. This had not been a fight worth making a king for and that angered him. 

“Control yourself Jensen.” He growled, the sounds of the crowds finally reaching his ears. “You have to give them what they came for.” He closed his eyes and brought his hand to his face, the sticky blue blood of his kill smearing savagely across his skin. Slowly he rose, pulling his weapon from the lyon's throat and lifting it once more in the air. The stadium erupted with noise. It hit him in waves. 

From the corner of his eye he could already see the precession of priests and slaves walking towards him, the high priest in front carrying the silver crown that would be his, the crown of thrones. His right arm and shoulder had gone numb from the fight and his head was a little fuzzy. It took his a few moments to finally realize the crowd was suddenly quiet after a chorus of screams. Looking over at his shoulder, Jensen saw a black arrow with a pale green ribbon tied around the shaft. “Danneel...” he murmured and then suddenly the world went dark. 

 

Jensen woke up to the rocking of a carriage. His shoulder was stiff with bandages but from the string he could feel healers magic already mending it and the eco they had used making it tingle with energy. He groaned and sat up to look around. His little sister, Mackenzie, was dozing in the seat across from his. It made him smile to see her. “Hey, Mac, wake up.” He said jostling her arm gently.  
She jumped a little as her eyes fluttered open, “Wha-? Jensen?” Instantly Jensen found himself with a lap full of little sister, hugging him tightly. “You're awake! Oh Gods, I can't believe it. I was so worried.”  
Jensen chuckled and hugged her back, “Worried?” He asked, confused, “Why would you be worried? It was just a little lyon venom.”  
Mackenzie scowlded at him, “Don't you remember anything? You were shot Jen, and not by just any arrow, it was poisoned. She's trying to kill you again and she's going to keep trying until she does. If the lyon venom hadn't numbed your arm and slowed your blood flow the poison would have killed you before the healers could get to you. She's going to get you Jensen. She says fate is on her side and if the prophecy is true she's right.”  
“Mac,” Jensen whispered, running his hands over her short hair, “It's ok. I'm ok. I didn't die. Just because there's some silly prophecy about Danneel and me doesn't mean anything. Fate is... well we all have one and it's of our own choosing. I'm not going to choose death via Danneel no matter what. When we get to the palace I'll organize another hunting party to track her down.”  
Mackenzie gave Jensen the kind of smile that said he was missing something, a big something. “That's a great plan. But we're not going back to the palace.”  
“What!?” Jensen stammered, “Where are we heading?”  
“To the docks.” She replied shyly  
“The docks? Where is Mother sending us?” Jensen pushed. “Mackenzie, where are we going?” Jensen glared, hoping to look stern.  
“Now when you say we I hope you know it's just you and well,” She just shrugged and smiled innocently, “Mom says you need a vacation, on Klurikon.”

 

Jensen hated boats. He hated the way they tossed and turned; the way the rocking made him feel sick and unprepared for attack. He also hated that the only way other then perhaps a flying horse or something just as ridiculous to get to Klurikon was by boat.  
He had been to Klurikon several times growing up. The royal family often vacationed there for it's tropical beaches and glorious landscape. After the natives had been been relocated many high ranking Warren had built homes along the expansive beach front. Jensen's family however had always stayed in the Dokklefar palace, which had been given to Sir Padalecki, a knight in his father's army. After his death, his son Jared had taken the title and the property.  
“Jared.”Jensen murmured his name under his breath. He remembered the boy from his summers spent on the island nation; lanky and thin with a mess of wavy brown hair and warm hazel eyes that always looked star filled. Jensen and he had been friends once he supposes, running around in the forests and gardens of the property. Jared was younger then him by two years and they had been thick as thieves. He'd even been Jensen's first kiss. Jensen shook his head and curled up tighter on his bunk as the ship rocked beneath him. He didn't want to think about Jared. All thinking about Jared ever did was make him lonely and hollow. It made him feel helpless. So he pushed it from his mind and tried to sleep, the howls of a raging sea filling his ears.  
The voyage was brutal. Three days of hard, unforgiving seas and rain that pelted down like shards of glass and left everyone chilled to the bone. By the time the ship made it to the harbor half the crew was sick and the other half was dropping from exhaustion. Jensen had been spared the worst of it with his injury but being locked inside his cabin had left him stir crazed and with too much time to think of what was waiting for him when he arrived on the dock.  
He'd been informed by the captain that a message had arrived via the seer glass the first day out. The young Sir Padalecki would be waiting for him and would be the head of his security while on the island. “Great,” he groaned when he felt the ship dock. The Captain had had express orders from his Mother to keep him locked in the cabin for his own safety even after the storm. “Now from one prison to another.” He gathered his travel bag and waited for them to come release him into the hands of a person who hated him.  
He'd hadn't seen Jared for almost a decade and had on a few occasions wondered what the boy might have looked like. He'd been such a gangly awkward child that he often pictured him tall and thin, his smile big and his dimples deep enough to fall into. Well he'd been right about the dimples.  
The man that stood at the bottom of the gangplank was most definitely Jared, but Jensen had no clue how he'd grown up to be so, well, big. When he got to the dock and stood at the same level as Jared it was momentarily troubling that he had to look up to address the knight.  
“Padalecki, it's good to umm see you after all these years. I'm glad to see they have treated you well.” Jensen babbled with as much pomp as he could manage.  
Jared looked like he was struggling to hold back a smile and bowed, “Thank you sire. The years have been kind and have trained me to become a knight I hope is worthy to be of your service.” The formality bothered Jensen, it made him sick the way thinking about Jared did. “Allow me to escort you to the palace my prince.” he continued and motioned Jensen towards a small company of men on horse back and the two unmounted black steeds at it's center.  
Jensen nodded and they spent the entire ride to the palace in silence. Jensen supposed it was for the best. Even if Jared had started a conversation he wasn't sure what he would say. Hey, you turned out to be quite the hottie. Let's make out. Yeah he was sure that wasn't going to make anything better. The last time he'd spoken to Jared, the boy had said he hated him. Well at least it gave him time to look at the scenery.  
Not that it was very interesting. Klurikon on the surface was covered in massive trees that seemed to block out the sky and huge swollen rivers that roared. Underground it was a maze of tunnels and caves that spread under the entire island. Warren soldiers had never been able to explore them all but they had captured the top side government and the revenue from the colony made up for the lack of full control.  
As a child, Jensen had always seen the palace on Klurikon as the sort of place where strange and wonderful things could happen. It was a beautiful mass of ruins and vines with bright sitting rooms that opened up onto sprawling courtyards with ponds and fountains. Lilies and large vibrant flowers had sprung up around the water. His chambers were always open to the gardens where he and Jared had once played.  
Again, his thoughts turned back to Jared and he looked at the man beside him. Only the dimples remained to remind him of the boy. Now he was all muscle and strength, carefully tuned with training and knighthood. In Warrenfell he often heard the noble ladies mention him after they had spent the summer here. How he would attend all the royal functions, dance with everyone who asked and smile happily, but any advances for kisses or more were denied so politely that they all assumed he had a secret lover. Jensen envied her or him he mused. Jared had after all kissed him as a boy.  
Jared caught him glaring at him, “Have I done something to displease you sire?” He asked, the very image of civility.  
“Oh, no Sir Padalecki. You've been perfectly noble. My thoughts are just troubled.” Jensen replied. “How much further to the palace. I have been confined to my cabin on board the ship and would like to spar with the other knights if possible.”  
Jared's brow furrowed. “Sir, I was told you were recovering from a wounded shoulder you received in a hunting accident. Do you think it wise to put stress upon it?”  
Jensen scoffed, “Padalecki, I have been fighting and training since I was ten years old, perhaps even longer. You have no doubt heard of my successes in the arena. Besides the healers have practically eliminated the wound.” Mentally he was cursing his mother for coming up with such a ridiculous excuse although he was glad Jared didn't know about Danneel or her attempt on his life.  
Jared nodded, “Of course my lord. I only meant to make sure you were well. One of my men, Murray will be leading the men in drill this afternoon you are welcome to join and spar if you wish.”  
“Excellent.” Jensen replied. 

 

The palace was just as he remembered and despite his awkward tension with Jared he was suddenly feeling much more relaxed. The air even felt better in his lungs or perhaps he just felt like there was room to breath. He changed out of his traveling clothes and into a navy shirt and black trousers. The belt and sheathed sword fit comfortably around his hips and it all felt so much more right then it ever had in Warrenfell. Regardless of his unstoppable loyalty to his people and crown, the city was always too crowded and politics were too much about gossip for Jensen's liking. He would become king however because it was his destiny and regardless of what he had told Mackenzie in the carriage, Jensen knew there were somethings one was just meant to be.  
Below him on the training ground, Jensen could hear the howled laughter and groaning of men in drill. It was a comforting sound; reminding him of the training house at Cear Nyxe. Checking his sword once more, Jensen leapt over the low wall of his balcony and made his way down through the foliage to the other men.  
Jared was there, directing some very young looking recruits on marching protocol. He had changed from his formal cape and armor into a tight leather outfit, equipped with a heavy long sword strapped to his back with intricate daggers lining his chest. He looked brutally barbaric and it made Jensen shiver a little.  
Jared looked up, feeling eyes on him and held back a smile. Jensen had a sprig of nightblossom caught in his hair and there was a smug of dirt on both his knees. He looked very much like the boy he once was. He bowed his head respectfully and turned back to his recruits. Jared had a feeling Jensen's arrival was not brought on by pleasure but out of desperation. Something was wrong about the whole thing. Jensen would not come come here if something wasn't following him. He would need all the extra men on patrol in case his gut was right. He just wished Jensen would fill him in. Not knowing where he stood could mean the injury and deaths of many of his men. It was a risk he was not easily taking.  
Meanwhile Captain Murray, better known as Chad, had noticed Jensen standing somewhat awkwardly on the sidelines and had, out of the generosity of his heart Jared was sure, decided to approach the young prince.  
“Your Highness, allow me to introduce myself. I am Captain Chad Michael Murray of the Padalecki's forces. It is an honor to have you grace our humble training ground. I hope our uncivilized country is not too barbaric for your liking.” Chad emphasized as many words with disdain as possible while keeping his voice sincere.  
Chad was shorter for a Dokkalfar, with short blond hair and a finely trimmed beard of the same length. He wore the tight traditional armor of his people and the finely crafted faeblades they favored in open combat were spinning casually in his hands. It was a bit troubling, but Jensen believed he could beat the man in a battle if they came to blows. The longer the conversation was going the more Jensen thought it might turn that way.  
“Actually,” Jensen replied while circling Chad like a shark, “I find Klurikon very diverting. It is nice to venture out of the busy advanced city to enjoy the simple life of my subjects every once in a while.”  
Chad's shoulders tensed and his knuckled went white on his weapons. “We certainly lead a charmed life.” A crowd had begun to form about them. “Of course, I guess much of our thanks must go to you and your family in their attempts to rid us of our traditions and archaic beliefs.”  
Jensen threw them all a smirk even though he was slightly off balance. “You are most welcome. I'm glad to see that the advancement and prosperity of the Warren have influenced your barbaric lifestyles to greatly.” Chad was glaring daggers at him and rightfully so. He was being an ass but he firmly believed Warren advancement was bettering the kingdom regardless of the causalities it might take.  
The air between them was static but thankfully Jared was rushing in to the rescue. Jensen rolled his eyes. Leave it to Jared to be the white knight. “Hello Your Highness, I'm glad to see you've met Chad. He's one of my best friends and most loyal comrades. We grew up together. He's my most skilled fighter.”  
Jensen lifted an eyebrow in mock interest. “Is that so? Well then Captain Murray I challenge you to a dual. No real weapons, just wood, but I feel as if I would be a neglectful prince if I did not teach my soldiers a thing or two.”  
Jared's face was stricken with terror but Chad's was full of excitement. Chad was speaking before Jared could stop him. “You're on, my liege. Best of luck to you.” He held out his hand for Jensen who firmly accepted it.  
“Perfect, I'll see you in an hour's time once we've prepared for battle.” Jensen grinned and walked away toward his chambers. His luggage had most certainly arrived with the armor he planned to wear.  
When everyone had dispersed in giddy excitement over a dual Jared was left alone to contemplate the horror that was about to take place before him. He had heard of Jensen's successes in the ring against the many nobles and gladiators who vacationed in the noble districts on Klurikon. Jensen was a talented fighter and he knew it. What he didn't know was that at the parties he had attended many of them had blabbed about the Queen paying them off and how they had all held their punches so to speak in fear for their own lives. Donna Ackles was apparently not someone to get on the bad side of, especially when it came to her favorite son.  
“Well,” He groaned while considering his options, “If he wants to fight, he better be ready for a real one.”  
The small dirt area was being cleared already and tents were being erected for the competitors to prepare in. “Chad,” Jared whispered; grabbing his friends arm and pulling him under the stands, “don't... don't go easy on him.”  
Chad almost laughed, “Easy? On him? Jay, he's the Crown Prince. I'm not gonna go in there and try to beat the shit out of him. I'll get executed. Besides apparently he's never lost a fight if all the stories are true. ”  
“That's exactly what I have a problem with. I don't think he's even been in a fair fight. Everybody's so afraid because he's the prince or paid off that they've never fought him full force. When he's in a real battle he won't know how to handle when the enemy doesn't check their blows. So just, I don't know, push his boundaries a little.” Jared suggested and threw Jensen's tent a look over Chad's shoulder.  
“Okay.” Chad agreed hesitantly, “But why would you care? I mean, he's your sweetheart or some shit. I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be ordering your men to knock his punk ass out. Which he totally deserved by the way, but I'm just saying I wouldn't be going around asking for the person I want to sleep with to get their teeth knocked out.”  
Jared groaned, “I don't want to sleep with Jensen. I'm just his knight!”  
Chad snorted with laughter, “You keep telling yourself that sunshine. You were practically panting over him on the way here, all doe eyed and shit. Plus, don't make me go into detail about that time when we were fourteen and I caught you jerkin' in my guest room.”  
“Fine!” Jared exclaimed, “I want to sleep with the prince, but I think he would be a better person and appreciate it if he could experience a fight that isn't staged. And please don't hurt him too badly, I think a wounded pride will be enough.”  
“Hey Jay, I got it,” Chad grinned and slapped Jared on the back, “Don't kill him, just maim him. This is gonna be fun!” With that Chad sauntered off towards the ring, tossing his helmet in the air and singing a drinking song about some bar maid and her endowments. Jared recalled the song ending rather humorously; the maid ending up not being a maid at all and having very different endowments. Jared just shook his head and chuckled as he walked into Jensen's tent.  
The prince was in the process of putting on a gleaming set of full plate armor and struggling miserably with the small buckles. “Here, let me help you.” Jared offered with a small smile. Jensen nodded, rather frustrated at this point. “Traditional Warren armor, huh? I would have pegged you for more form fitting gladiator armor with all your experience in the arena. Isn't the metal too heavy? You're shoulder's just healed up too from that... uh, hunting accident.”  
Jensen shrugged, his face a little darker then it was a moment before, “My arena armor is no longer appropriate for me to wear in battle now that I have been named Crown Prince according to our traditions. This armor is more fitting of a future king.” He groaned as Jared tightened the chest plate. “This is only the third time I've fought in plate. It is a great honor. I just keep forgetting how constricting it is.  
Jared gave him a rather concerned frown, “Are you sure you can fight in something you've never trained in?”  
“I'll manage.” Jensen replied with a groan, “I've fought guys twice as big as Murry. This will just be something new I'll have to get used to.”  
“Guess there's gonna be a lot of new things for you today.” Jared sighed under his breath. “Well I don't know about you, but I'd choose movement over heavy plate any day. Plate's great for bashing on guys on a wide open field of battle but out here, in the forests or down in the caves; you're a lot better off packing light especially in a fight.” Jensen looked at him blankly, either contemplating Jared's comment or completely ignoring the knight. Jared had a horrible sinking feeling it was the latter. “Sire, if I can just make one suggestion, don't underestimate Chad. He's a lot smarted then he sounds and a hell of a lot better of a fighter then he looks. So just, be smart about this.”  
Jensen laughed haughty and walked away to grab his sword and kite shield from the table. “I saw you talking to him Jared. I really hope you didn't tell him to hold back just because I'm the heir to the throne. I've been training my entire life for battle. I'm undefeated and it's going to remain that way. I'd stake my very pride on it.” And with that, Jensen left.  
Jared groaned and rubbed at his temples. “I had a feeling you were gonna say something like that.”

 

The battle was less of a battle and more of a beating. At Jared's suggestion, Chad didn't hold back. He teased him at the beginning, his long elegant faeblades, even when made of wood for these mock battles, presented little blocking power against the great sword that Jensen swung about like it was a natural extension of his very body. It made Jensen cocky. He was a brilliant fighter, his body always in the beautifully poised positions that were part of the Warren fighting style. On the open battle field he would have been a deadly machine. But his helm cut into his line of vision and it was there that Chad could stay and attack without resistance.  
Before Jensen could react, Chad was flipping in and out of his sight and was spinning his faeblades like the master he was. In less then thirty seconds, Jensen was on the ground, with Chad straddling him and pressing the edge of his blade to Jensen's throat. Chad smirked and got to his feet, leaving Jensen to gasp for the air Chad had pushed out of him.  
“Better luck next time my liege.” Chad said with a bow and walked away.  
Jared was next to Jensen in a moment and offering a hand to help him up. He hit it away and crawled to his feet. His armor was too heavy and too constricting, as it had always been, but it made him angry now. He should have known to wear something that would have allowed him to move quickly. What angered him most was that Jared had even suggested it and his pride had kept him from taking the advise.  
“Are you alright?” Jared asked, offering him a hand.  
Jensen pushed the hand away and threw off his helmet. “I'm fine. 

 

"Focus, Jensen." he spat at himself in the mirror back in his chambers, "You're losing it. You never lose it." With a cry of hidden rage, Jensen punched the glass, shattering it into a mess of spider webs. The pain shot through his hand and up his arm like razor blades and upon looking down at his hand the sight of blood surprised him. Thick ruby droplets flowed down his sun kissed hand, dripping down onto the pale carpet, from his knuckles. Jensen stared at the crimson rivers springing from his flesh in fascination as the pain flooded his senses and caused a sort of blissful release of endorphins. It shocked Jensen slightly that it actually felt good.  
It was like he finally had some release for all the pressure building up inside him and he moaned at the sensation. It made his heart race and he collapsed onto the chair beside him as he stared at the welling blood.  
However, he did not have long to ponder this, his scream of fury had caught the attention of Jared, who had been patrolling the hallway outside Jensen's room and totally not listening frantically at the door for something like this to happen. "Sire, I heard a...” He stammered, trying to make his words lofty, “a commotion and am here to..... inquire on your well being?” It came out more like a question then a statement.  
"Jared," His name slide across Jensen's lips like poison. "I'm fine, my hand however is not. Bandage it."  
With a nod, the solider turned and left the room, only to return soon after with a first aid kit. Kneeling before Jensen, Jared took careful time to remove any remaining shards of mirror from Jensen's hand. Jensen had called him by his first name. If nothing else he could treasure that.  
As his loyal servant took great care in cleaning his wounds, Jensen contemplated him. He hadn't been this close to him since they were kids and he had never noticed before the faint sweet scent that surrounded him. "Jared, you're wearing cologne. What is it?" he inquired passively.  
Jared took a moment to calm himself. Jensen had rarely talked to him since his arrival and when he did it was usually cold and too formal for any real cconversation. He licked his lips and replied as smoothly as he could manage. "It's an oil, made from a flower that only grows in a cave here on the island. It's called the Blossom of the Sidhe. In the traditions of my people it is supposed to protect it's wearer from harm because the path to gather it is one full of peril."  
“I forgot you're Dokkalfar.” Jensen mused, now noticing the tapered points of Jared's ears beneath his unruly hair, the darken circles around his eyes and the subtle olive tone to his flushed cheeks. It puzzled him that he had not noticed it before and that he had forgotten. This close, Jared looked positively unnatural and shockingly beautiful. At least more so then usual.  
Jared gave a soft chuckle as he cleaned the cuts in Jensen's hand with a slightly fizzing salve. “Only half, on my mother's side. After my father was given this place he met my mother and to receive my mother's hand in marriage, my father had to go to the great cave and gather it to prove his strength. When I was sixteen I also went to the cave and brought the flower back as well. However, if your Grace would prefer it," Jared continued, "I will discontinue to use it in your presence."  
"No." Jensen responded a bit too suddenly before regaining his composer. Jared's voice had begun to lull away the pain in his hand as much as the ointment. "It's nice. I think it suits you. Besides I... I have no interest in the way you smell, lovely or not."  
"As you wish my Lord." Jared responded in trained formality as he finished wrapping his master's hand in a bandage. There was a moment of silent pause as Jared fulfilled his command and for that moment both bodies yearned to speak words they knew were forbidden. With a sigh, Jared tied the bandage down and removed his hands from Jensen's.  
As Jared was about to stand Jensen stopped him, "Wait!"  
"Yes, my Lord." Jared replied in almost a whisper as he remained kneeling.  
“Please, would you...” Jensen paused, struggling to find a way to express himself that didn't make him sound weak or scream how how much he didn't want to be alone or how much he wanted Jared, “would you stay here and tell me.. I want to know about the island, after all it is part of my kingdom. I should know about it and you. You are one of my best knights after all. I want to get to know you, again.”  
It was moments like this, when Jensen's cold mask fell away and Jared could see the quiet and real person underneath, that Jared would hide away in his heart and keep for himself. He would lock it away like a treasure so precious only he could see. However, he knew he could not stay, no matter how much he desired to and no matter how heart broken Jensen's eyes would look when he left. It was too great a temptation to bare. “Perhaps another time my Lord. You know most of my past and the rest is not much for bedtime stories. I'm afraid you might get bored.” With a hidden smile, Jared took his prince's hand delicately into his own and brushed his lips over the bandage he had carefully, albeit lovingly, wrapped. “Rest well, my Prince.” And then, without another word, he left.  
Jensen continued to sit at there well into the night in quiet despair; the warmth of Jared's lips still scalding his hand. 

 

That night, Jensen dreamed of the other kiss Jared had given him, their first kiss. He was ten years old again and the two of them had wandered off into the farthest reaches of the garden; hidden together in the ruins of an ancient temple. They had often come here and giggled about tricks they had played on the maids or talked about knights and going on amazing adventures to save damsels in distress.  
“I'd come and save you if you got captured by an evil witch.” Jared whispered to him.  
“Oh yeah?” He asked, chuckling happily, “Why would you do that?”  
Jared sighed and rolled over onto his stomach. “Well, because someday I'm gonna be a knight just like my father and when you're a knight you do stuff like that. You go and save you're true love and protect them.”  
Jensen laughed and looked up at the canopy of leaves above them, “I didn't know I was your true love.”  
“Well of course you are silly.” Jared groaned, “I may only be eight but I know what love is. Love is when you'd die for someone because you want to give them the best life. When I'm a knight I'll fight to protect people and risk my life for theirs but I know above everyone else, I'd die for you.”  
“That's pretty dark for an eight year old.” Jensen murmured, looking over at Jared. “Besides, you're not even eight yet.”  
“Yes I am!” Jared cried indignantly. “Today's my birthday.”  
“What?! Why didn't you tell me? I would have gotten you a present.” Jensen exclaimed.  
Jared flushes a little, “It's fine, I'm just glad my birthday's in the summer so you could be here. You're the best present I could have gotten.”  
“No,” Jensen declared sitting up, “You're my best friend and I'm the prince so I command you to tell me what you want.”  
Jared sat up as well and thought about his order for a moment, his lower lip caught tight between his teeth. “Well, I guess, I've never been kissed before and a kiss from the prince would be pretty cool.”  
Jensen raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “Really? Just a kiss? That's all you want? I could give you anything.”  
Jared just shook his head, “Nope, just a kiss is fine. I don't really want anything else.”  
Jensen rolled his eyes dramatically and exhaled, “Fine, you know you're really unimaginative. I would have asked for a horse.” And with that Jensen leaned in and pressed his lips quite softly to Jared.  
He supposed in actuality the kiss had only been a moment and their keepers had managed to find them soon after but it was a moment Jensen had kept with him, hidden away with the other secret wants he had been told or had decided were not fitting of a future king.  
“Do you promise you'll be my knight Jared forever?” He'd whispered before they'd been whisked away.  
Jared had smiled and grabbed his hand, “Promise.”  
What Jensen hated most about the dream was how whenever he woke from it, the longing to kiss Jared once again was sharp and keen on his mind, the phantom press of their mouths always smoldered on his lips, and his hand was always grasping out for something.  
However this night he did not have to wake on his own. Jensen was thrown from sleep by a strong hand over his mouth and a warm body pressed on top of him. He instantly struggled but was stopped by Jared's voice low and hot against his ear. “Shhh Jensen, I need you to listen to me. Three of my guardsmen have black poison tipped arrows in them and I need you to stay quiet for once and follow me. Do you understand?”  
Jensen could only nod, feeling like ice water had just been poured down his back. Jared got up and slinked out of the bed like a cat. Jensen could see him pause once he'd cleared the curtains around the bed frame before holding them open to him. Stepping out onto the cold stone flooring, Jensen barely had a moment to right himself before Jared's hand was wrapped around his wrist and was pulling him through a passage way that was hidden behind the the dresser.  
It closed behind them the moment they were through, blinding them in complete darkness. However, Jared continued to pull them forward as if the lack of light had no effect what so ever. “Jared..” Jensen hissed, stepping on a rock for the sixth time, “Jared slow down. I'm not wearing...ah.. any shoes.”  
Jared didn't respond so much as stop suddenly, turn around and pick Jensen up to throw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “If I have to gag you I will.”  
Twenty minutes later, Jensen was gagged and glaring at Jared's perfect backside. His hands had also been bound when he's tried to fight back against the gag. It had happened slowly but his eyes were acclimated to the darkness and he could pick out the way the fabric of Jared's sleep pants were snug and tight around his thighs and ass. He supposed if he had to be carried around a sack of food there were worse things he could spend his time looking at.  
This kept him preoccupied for a while but soon the tunnel itself was growing steadily more interesting as well. All around him bio-luminescent flowers and mosses were popping up and the further away from the palace he was carried the more vibrant they became. When Jared finally stopped, a good forty minutes later, Jensen found himself dropped down onto a soft patch of white glowing grass surrounded with red brown mushrooms popping up here and there. Jared was on his hands and knees drinking from the small clear pool of water in the corner of the cave. He still looked extremely irritated.  
They were both silent for several moments; Jensen out of inability more then want. Thankfully, Jared did seem to realize this and with a groan crawled over and untied his prince. However as soon as he removed the cloth gag from Jensen's lips he placed a finger to them. “I still need you to be quiet, for just a minute so you can listen to me. I need you to tell me the real reason you came to Klurikon, who those people are would be a good start, and I need to know how prepared I have to be when they find you again.” His voice was rough and deep, personal anger restrained by blind self control. His fingertips sliding away from Jensen's lips slowly.  
Jensen nodded and licked his lips, the sense memory of Jared's fingers leaving them buzzing, “They're assassins or maybe kidnappers sent by a women named Danneel. She's a necromancer with a kink for poison. She claims that she loved me more then anything and that I will be her's undead or alive. It's part of a prophecy in the Warren. Apparently, if we get married or join in some sort of union the gods will grant us immortality or something. I guess I just didn't think she'd try to kill me so many times, but when you can raise the dead, I guess it doesn't matter if your husbands a walking corpse.”  
Jared looked a little shocked.“Well...” He paused trying to think of the right response. “That's not what I was expecting.” Then his expression went dark, “Wait you ahd a crazy witch after you and you just decided Klurikon was the best place to hide from her? That you'd put everyone here in danger?” Jared asked, feeling off balance suddenly but still bursting with contained frustration.  
“That was my Mother's idea. Since I'm her heir she decided it was the safest place for me while she tried to hunt down the witch again. I wasn't really given a choice.” Jensen tried to explain defensively.  
“My men died because you didn't tell me why you were here. Why didn't you say something to begin with? Why didn't you tell me at the docks?” Jared ordered.  
Jensen lowered his eyes in embarrassment, “Because it would have made me sound weak. I didn't want you or anyone else to think that I was running away. A prince can't be intimidated like this. I should be there fighting her. I can't be seen as a push over.”  
Jared was in shock,“You didn't want to sound weak? Jensen, people have died because of you're stupid idea of what a prince should be. It sounds to me like you've gotten so self righteous and concerned with what you should be that you've forgotten that other people exist. But then again what could I have expected from a spoiled brat who's gotten everything handed to him his entire life. Hell, you'd never even fought a fair fight until yesterday. ” Jared spat, furious that even when Jensen was facing his own death he still couldn't let anyone in. “I doubt the real Jensen is even there anymore. You're just a fucking shell, you're mother's god damn puppet.”  
“Oh you think you know me because I live in a palace and have servants. Well look here Jared Padalecki those servants, which need I remind you you have as wall, are really my guards working everyday to keep me here because a cage, no matter how gilded, is still a cage and I am still a prisoner!” Jensen screamed, “I am shackled to the throne, my family, and this life when all I want is to run away. There's no room for me to be myself in Warrenfell. I'm drowning in the silk and the gold and the expectations to be so damn perfect and at the end of the day I can barely keep myself a float.” There were tears welling in his too green eyes as he crowded Jared back against the cave wall, his teeth bared. “So go on, tell me I'm a spoiled brat and that I've never known what want is, but know this; you have so much freedom to be whatever you want to be, to go anywhere you choose, to live a life of your own making; and that is the only thing I have ever wanted and it is the one thing I have been denied.” 

Jensen's eyes were harsh and dark, his breath coming out ragged, and Jared could not remember him ever looking more real. “It is an unbearable hardship each and everyday I am near you knowing that I can never have you because I have to be king. Because it wouldn't be a good political match. Because there are so many reasons...and I can't...” Jensen stuttered, grief dampening his words, “I can't take it anymore.” His hands were buried in Jared's shirt, holding him close enough that Jared could feel Jensen's uneven sobs against his neck. Jared's arms wrapped around Jensen before he could think better of it and held the young man like he'd wanted to for so long. 

“She's going to kill me Jared, that bitch is going to kill me and I have no control over it. I have no control over anything in my life. My father decided who I was going to be. My mother decides everything for me now. I don't even remember what it's like to have a choice. I can't even get to decide how I'm going to die because fate has decided it for me.” Jensen babbled into Jared's chest. 

All Jared could manage was to hold Jensen closer and whisper calming sounds. He'd never seen Jensen break down like this. It seemed so odd that it was Jensen, the older and quieter of them that was falling apart. He'd never thought he'd see something like this much less expected it. What shocked him even more were Jensen's small vicious kisses trailing up his chest and neck, teeth scrapping just enough to cause shivers to run down Jared's spin. 

“Jen-Jensen...”He stuttered, “What are you doing? I thought...” 

Jensen looked up at him, his eyes no longer watery but lust filled, “You thought what Jared? That I didn't want you? That I'd stopped thinking about you and how I've wanted to kiss you every day since that first time in the ruins?” Jensen was pressing his body closer, his hands unfurling from Jared's shirt and sliding slowly down to his waist. 

“I didn't think...Jensen you were just sobbing about not having control. I'm kind of having whiplash.” The last words came out in a weak exhale. Jensen had started pulling his shirt up and his fingertips were exploring at their leisure. 

“Well, you see Jared, I've decided to take control of the only aspect of my life I can right now and that's you. I'm going to fuck you Jared, because I've wanted to since I learned what fucking was. Best part is I'm pretty sure you'll let me. Won't you Jared?” Jensen purred, grinding up against him. 

Jared could only nod. Jensen was pulling his shirt off and Jared let him, lifting his arms obediently. The smooth rock and crystal of the cave wall bit into his bare skin but the sensation was a brilliant contrast to the rocking hot pleasure Jensen was dishing out. His skin felt like it was on fire. 

“Tell me how much you want this Jared. Tell me how long you've dreamed about this.” Jensen growled against his throat, his fingers working at the lacing of Jared's pants before pushing them down. 

“Too much, want you too much...” Jared gasped, “So much it burns me up. Jensen...” Jared pressed into the warmth of Jensen's body, his own craving the contact. “Could never stop thinking about you, even when I wanted to hate you so much. Still wanted you, still lov...”

Jared was cut off my Jensen's lips on his own, kissing away the words and wrapping his hand around Jared's cock. It made Jared moan into the messy wet kiss, his hips thrusting wantonly into the grasp. Jensen pumped his length slowly, twisting at the head to smear the hot pre-cum down the shaft. It made Jared's eyes roll back into his head. His orgasm was quickly approaching, faster then he would like but at the moment he couldn't care. Jensen was kissing down his neck and chest, dropping down to his knees and nibbling at his hip bone.

“Are you gonna cum Jared?” Jensen smirked, his hand coming to a stop tight around the base, making the buzz of anticipation even worse. 

“Ye-yes” Jared answered, shaking violently when Jensen took a moment to lick teasingly across the head. The tip of his tongue dipping in to taste. “Please Jensen.. please let me. So close.”

Jensen chuckled, “Ask me properly knight. Ask your prince for it and I'll let you cum.”

“Please Sire, your highness, my prince, master, please let me cum.” Jared begged.

“Good boy.” Jensen smiled like a fiend and took Jared fully into his hot wet mouth, his lips tight around the shaft. It only took a few bobs of his head to send Jared reeling over the edge and cumming pearly white spurts into Jensen's mouth. 

When Jared came back to himself Jensen had pulled off his cock and was pulling him to the ground. He came willingly. It was only when Jensen pushed him onto his stomach and lifted his ass into the air without saying a word that Jared slowly started to figure out what was happening. Jensen's fingers were slowly teasing over the rim of his ass hole, each pass taking more and more time to press against the tight ring of muscles. Jared was so relaxed in his post orgasm bliss that his body yielded to Jensen's touch and press, the first finger sliding through without much resistance and the second soon after. They scissored apart, spreading him open and Jared groaned at how delicious it felt; pain and pleasure all wrapped up in one. In the back of his mind he could vaguely hear himself whimpering and moaning but the noise seemed so far away. 

Jensen's finger tips were pressing against the rim of him and holding him open. It made Jared feel incredibly empty and wanting to be filled. And he was, suddenly something wet and thick was dripping into him, and it was followed by Jensen's tongue lavishing the opening with his saliva. “God Jared, Jensen groaned, his mouth moving away after a moment. “You look so fucking hot with your own cum in your ass.

The mental image made Jared shutter, “What?!” he exclaimed, his body clenching slightly. 

Jensen chuckled again, “ It's even hotter when you do that. Now your hole's all wet and gleaming with it.”

Jared groaned and hide his face into his arm and the soft white grass beneath him. He could hear Jensen pulling himself out of his loose undergarment and then spitting into his hand. He couldn't focus on much else however because then the head of Jensen's dick was pressing blunt and hard against his ass and it was slowly pushing into him, Jared's cum slicking up the drive. 

“Shit!” Jared cried, clenching his hands into white knuckle fists. He couldn't call it pain, more like a burn, but it was paired with the most overwhelming feeling of been full. It made his head spin and his body contract around the intrusion. 

Jensen groaned, stopping momentarily and drawing a whine from Jared. “Gods, Jared, give me a chance. You're body's so hot and tight. Feels so fucking good.”

“Then move dammit.” Jared spit. “Gods just move.” Jensen was so close to touching something in Jared and it made him itch with the knowledge that it would feel so much better once he did. He wanted to push back and finish it, completely full to the brim, but Jensen's grip on his waist was hard enough to to leave bruises and held him in place. 

However, Jensen was just a eager and quickly picked up where he left off. His hips fitting snug against Jared's ass and rolling in small languid circles. Fireworks went off in Jared's veins from the ministrations and the pressure of Jensen's cock pressed firmly against that spot. Greedy moans and cries fell from both their lips and Jensen slowly started thrusting in and out, always picking up the pace and constantly driving in harder. 

Jared wished he could see Jensen now, see the way his muscled moved and flex with each drive, with each thrust. He wanted to see Jensen's face and look into his eyes. He'd thought about his moment for years, probably since the moment he realized what his dick was for other then peeing. He'd never pictured it like this; rough and in the dirt. He's always thought Jensen would be slow and renascent, very reserved and stubborn, but definitely not this chaotic brutal force that was plowing into him. 

But Jared's mind couldn't think past that thought because right then Jensen had wrapped an arm around him and was jerking him harshly to the pace of his hips. Savagely, he whispered dark dirty things in Jared's ear. “Come for me Padalecki, your future king commands it.” And before Jared's brain could register that, he was spilling across Jensen's hand. 

He could vaguely feel the way Jensen shuttered within him; could feel the added hot wetness but he hadn't fully come back to his body to recognize what was happening. His arms and legs were growing weak and he collapsed, Jensen's cock sliding wetly from him. It made him whimper quietly into the soft grass. Jensen dropped down beside him. 

“That was amazing.” Jensen smiled, his fingers lazily stroking Jared's bicep. “I feel so much better. Although I never thought you'd be the type to get tattoos. It's so barbaric not to mention sitting through it must have sucked.” 

Jared panicked for a moment. He had forgotten about the sacred markings that covered his back in dark tribal wings. He reached over his shoulder and touched the raised skin hesitantly, “In Dokkalfar culture they are signs of achievement. My piece took over a year to complete.”

Jensen's eyebrow rose in curiosity. “You must have done something pretty amazing to get something like that.” 

“Well knight is not my only title.” Jared admitted, “To the Dokkalfar I am Tamno Lovec. It means dark hunter. I climbed down into the Elysian Forest and captured a Geister. They're six tailed albino foxes that are completely blind. There's no light other then bio-luminescence in the forest. They hunt with hearing and smell alone. I caught one, with a blindfold on.” 

“You're really weird, you know that?” Jensen said with a smirk. 

Jared's blinked at him and chuckled, “Says the one with bi-polar. One second you were crying into my chest and the next you were pressing me against a cave wall and fucking me. I'm not even sure what that means.”

Jensen just shrugged and stretched his body out in a long hard line, moaning when he relaxed, “I just don't deal well with pent up emotions, well emotions in general. They get in the way of making decisions. If you feel too strongly about something it can cloud your judgment and make you careless. If you care too much about someone, they can be used against you, taken from you.” He was staring at Jared now, trying to convey something without saying it, something he didn't even know the name for. Jared thought Jensen was just being stupid again. 

He sighed and sat up, wincing at the slight soreness but enjoying it. “You and your rules again eh?” 

“Everyone has rules Jared, even you have the knights code. Mine are just more constrictive then most.” Jensen replies but quickly changes the subject. “So what's the plan from here on out? We can't exactly go walking about in our bed clothes.”

Jared smiled, shaking his head in disbelief, “Actually, what you wear to bed in more then most kids in the upper districts wear to school. Loose garments like that can get caught on rocks and can cause death in some cases. Just your undergarments would be enough.”

The look on Jensen's face was priceless, shock and horror flashing across it like Jared just suggested he walk around naked. “I am not hiking about in my underwear just because I'll fit in with the barbaric public.” 

“Fine princess Jenny, we'll get you a vest and some trousers when we get into the city.” Jared sneered with a roll of his eyes. 

“Don't call me Jenny bitch.” Jensen spat back.

“Don't insult my people jerk.” The tension was like static in the small space between them. Whatever peace had sprung up between them moments ago was suddenly fading and Jensen was once again the delusional prince who thought too highly of himself. “Just put your clothes back on and drink some water. It's about a mile to Cavern.”

 

 

Whatever Jensen had thought about the Dokkalfar's capital city, simply called Cavern, was totally wrong. The tight narrow path that had led Jared and himself out of the tunnel and into Cavern had opened up into a massive city of square homes stacked awkwardly against the walls and on top of each other. What amazed Jensen even more was how the tightly dressed inhabitants of the upper district, Asgard as Jared called it, traveled from level to level by a series of zip lines and harnesses that let them scale the craggy walls and travel through a city that spread vertically instead horizontally. The bright shafts of sunlight coming down from the jagged entrance high above them. 

Every other inch of available space, even most surfaces of the homes were covered in lush green plant life. Vines with white rose like flowers blossomed from the roof tops gardens and cascading waterfalls flowed and crash through out the mass of building it. Jensen had never imaged a place where people and nature could live together so closely.

Jared had teased him at his look of totally shock. “You think this place is bizarre just wait until we get into the lower districts. The more money people make the deeper in the earth we live. Some of our upper class have never seen the light of day.”

“Again, you people are crazy.” he replied, “they must think you're a weirdo for living on the surface like the rest of us.” 

Jared was swiping them some clothing from a clothes line and threw them at Jensen, “They've made a few comments but my mother is the... well she has a lot of influence so I am allowed a lot of slack. Plus my dirty warren blood and my loyalty to your crown makes many prefer that I stay in the over world.” He was stripping while he explained and Jensen had to force himself not to look at the gorgeous lines and defined muscles of Jared's body. He turned around and changed as well. 

“I guess when you're part of two worlds, you don't really have a home in either.” Jensen whispered. 

“Yeah,” Jared replied, much more somber then a moment before. He changed the subject as they climbed down the side of a building, Jared easily scaling the handholds and Jensen's following slightly slower. “You look good in Dokkalfar gear, although you are a bit short.” 

“I'm not short.” Jensen snapped indignantly but laughing softly, “You're just a giant. And of course I look good in leather pants. The Gods granted me a great ass.”

Jared smirked and raised an appraising eyebrow looking up at the ass hanging from a rope ladder above him, “Hmm, can't argue with that one I suppose.”

Jensen rolled his eyes, happy that their easy banter was returning and even happier that there was a little flirting. Even the short time they had been cross with each other had been unsettling, which was an even more unsettling thought.

Jared led him through the maze of rope ladders and slides that functioned as highways and back roads without pause but Jensen was sure if he had even entered this city on is own he would have been hopelessly lost. They were about to enter a wide courtyard with stalls and shops of unknown nature when Jared put hand on Jensen's chest and observed the massive crowd suspiciously. “Put your hood up” He ordered, “It's safer for both of us to travel by different names until I can get us somewhere safe. I have a few alias already in place and I can pick up our papers in a shop across the plaza. You have to promise you'll keep your hold on me the entire time alright? ”

Jensen nodded and grabbed Jared's outstretched hand. Quickly, Jared pulled him into the milling crowd. People were yelling all around him and Jensen suddenly realized how worried Jared had been about getting separated. It seemed at every moment someone was pushing into him and pulling him in the opposite direction, plus the ground under his leather clad feet felt wet and sticky. He had felt it before in a torture chamber and did his best not to imagine want could happen to him if he fell. However Jared's hand was wrapped around his like a vice and with only a couple desperate moments they managed to escape into a small shadowy doorway. 

The shop they entered was smokey and stank of incense. It made Jensen's head spin a little. Strange objects hung from the low ceiling and Jensen swore he saw a row of dead animals in small liquid filled glass jars lining the tops some of the shelves. However, he didn't have time to comment on this because Jared was pulling him through a beaded curtain and into the back where a short middle age man was painting what appeared to be a skull. He looked up at Jared and smiled, “So I see the prodigal son has returned to his roots.”

Jared smiled and, letting go of Jensen, gave the man a strong hug. “Only for a little while Kripke but I'll need a couple favors to get home without drawing attention. At least as little as possible.”

Kripke looked over Jared's shoulder and eyed Jensen, “I see you brought a guest. He need papers too?” 

Jared nodded, “Yeah, I was thinking the Winchesters might be a good match.”

Kripke seemed to mull this over and again eyed Jensen, “I suppose he would make a good Dean. I did intend the papers to be for Chad but he defiantly looks the part of a dedicated rule driven man with a bad attitude and a hidden rebellious side. Although he's not a Dokkalfar. That boy's a Warren from the way he keeps looking like his clothes are too tight.”

“Kripke,” Jared laughed and clapped the man on the shoulder, “Sometimes I think you're psychic. He's an old friend who's gotten himself into some trouble. I need to get him down to Alfheim where I can guarantee his safety.”

“That's an awful long ways to go undetected for someone like you, considering you could get there without the status checks. He must be a very good friend.” Kripke paused and looked both of them over this time, “Jared, the Winchester covers are perfect and they could get you out of a lot of trouble if you needed later on. To use them just for status checks seems rather unwise. He's a Warren and despite you're allegiance to their knighthood, after what they did to your brother I am surprised you'd go this far to protect one. So tell me, why would you help him?”

The smile on Jared's face melted away and became a mask of sadness. He looked at Jensen, his eyes wandering his frame much like Kripke's had but with so much more slowly. His eyes burned a hole through Jensen, touched him at his very core. It was frightening. 

Looking away from Jensen, Jared walked over to Kripke and whispered something in his ear. The expression Kripke wore washed away as well and he looked at both of them as if Jared had whispered the most tragic thing he had ever heard. Jensen desperately wanted to know what it was. 

“The Winchester papers are almost done. Let me just add the finishing touches.” Kripke murmured before leaving the room. 

Jensen was on Jared in a second. “What did you tell him Jared?”

“Nothing you need to worry about.” Jared replied.

Jensen's hands were fisted into the fabric of Jared's shirt again, “No, it's exactly the thing I need to worry about because it's about me.”

“You, you, you, it's always about you isn't it? Well what I told Kripke is on a need to know basis Jensen and right now it's for the better if you didn't know.” Jared spat. He was holding onto Jensen's wrist with a circulation cutting grip, trapping Jensen against him.

Jensen glared up at him, “You told me in the cave that because I didn't tell you the truth I was almost killed and some of your men actually were. Now I don't think it's fair that you get to keep secrets when I can't. Tell me Jared, before I have to order you to.”

The look of loathing in Jared's eyes was only hindered by the way he was pulling Jensen closer. Their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly, each curve and muscle perfectly shaped to slide against the opposite. “I told him,” Jared's voice a gravely whisper in Jensen's ear, “that you were my first kiss, and the only one since.”

Their eyes locked just moments before their mouths did. It was shocking how they could flip between anger and passion so quickly now. The idea that once the floodgates had been opened and their frustrations could be expressed was thrilling and equally frightening. The kiss was hard and rough. Gnashing teeth and lips nipping at each other while their hands grabbed and groped at whatever bit of body they could touch.

“But that mean...you” Jensen whispered against Jared's mouth. “I'm the only one you've...”

Jared nodded slowly with a smirk, “Yep.” Jared had Jensen half way onto the work table and was between his legs, grinding so perfectly against Jensen, when there was a cough from behind them. They both looked up to see Kripke staring at them in half disbelief half amusement.

“Oh don't mind me.” He chuckled, “Incestuous brothers make the Winchesters way more interesting then they were before.” 

 

 

Less then five minutes later, Jared had them out the back of the shop and quickly weaving through small back alleys and down moss covered terraces. Jared didn't feel too keen on talking about what had just happened and Jensen was fine with that. There were now weapons strapped to their backs, beautifully crafted bows and silver tipped arrows. The tight pull of the knives belted around both Jensen's thighs were another comfort. He was not used to being unarmed and he was shocked to find how much it bothered him. 

He inched at his one of his ears and Jared slapped his hand away, “Don't play with them, Kripke didn't make you look like a Dokkalfar just so you could peel it all off.”

“Jared, I feel ridiculous. I look ridiculous.” Jensen groaned. His skin was pale and his ears had been magiked into elongated points. 

Jared just shrugged, “I actually think you look kinda handsome as a Dokkalfar, but don't take my word for it. I think you're pretty sexy all the time. Besides, no ones gonna believe we're brothers if you look like a Warren and I don't.”

“They're not gonna believe we're brothers if you keep making comments like that Jared.” Jensen replied. 

“No more Jared,” He insisted, “We're Sam and Dean now. Our Mother's name was Mary but she's dead. It was tragic and you were four when the Warren attacked and one of their mages killed her. Our father's name is John and he thinks magic users are evil and so he trained us to kill them growing up.”

Jensen looked at Jared in quiet contemplation before speaking. “Sounds a lot like Warren training camps. And Danneel's a magic user so I can get behind that.”

Jared smiles happily, “Perfect because Dean believes in our Dad's mission one hundred percent, I however, only wanted a normal life and it drove us all apart until our father went missing and long story short we come back together and kill evil stuff as partners in crime.”

“You were really excited you got to use the Sam Winchester cover weren't you?” Jensen asked.

Jared responded with a happy grin. “He's one of my favorite cover I.D.'s” 

“If you start giggling I'm taking my papers and leaving your girly ass behind, no matter how tight it is.” Jensen threatened playfully before spanking Jared and walking down the path. 

“Hey, what was that you said about no one believing we're brother?” Jared retorted.

They wandered further down until they reached a large intricate gate. Two guards stood in front softly bickering about a girl they mutually knew however when they saw Jared and Jensen approaching they instantly went tense.

“Only members of the Sidhe and below may enter.” One of them announced. “Please present your identification papers.”

Jared nodded and handed him the two envelopes Kripke had given them. Jensen kept his head down and his hood up. “We're Sam and Dean Winchester, hunters in the Grand Mage's service. Don't mind Dean, he just doesn't like people, in general.” 

When they were through the gate and on there way again Jared began laughing, “Did you really fucking growl at the guard when he tried to get a good look at your face?”

“Kripke told me I had a problem with local authority because they don't understand the danger of magic. Besides guards are almost always annoying.” Jensen replied with a smirk. 

“Come on Dean, we still have three levels to travel through.” Jared chuckled. 

“Why do they separate Cavern into districts?” Jensen asked, marveling at the difference between the Sidhe and Asgard. He could already see the effects of a larger income on the buildings with their brightly colored doorways and the huge intricate hanging chandlers that brightened the cave to daylight levels. It was bizarre white light, not remotely close to fire light, and it filled the cave system without the flickering shadows he had anticipated. 

“It's how we protect ourselves,” Jared explained, “Not from ourselves, but from the Warren. Before your grandfather sent his armies we lived all over the island, a lot of Dokkalfar still do. They lived in the massive cave systems and in the caves by the harbor. The rich lived among the poor without concern. But war makes people scared and we fled here to Cavern. Warren don't like the deep caves. They can't see in the dark. So the rich bought the deepest systems they could find. Money buys protection. With enough money, you can go so far down you can pretend the Warren aren't ruling the surface.”

Jensen's forehead furrowed in concern, “That's so unfair.”

Jared laughed disdainfully, “You're right, it is unfair. That people are so scared of the Warren they've shut themselves up in the dark for years is unfair. That the poor have to be put at risk, without any natural protection is unfair. But I guess, when suppression is all you've ever known you get used to it.”

“Do you know what I do on the island Jensen?” Jared asked. Jensen shook his head. “I collect taxes and imprison Dokkalfar who want to throw off the rule of the Warren on the surface of the island. I've had my own people killed in the name of your country, of your throne, of you.”

“Wait, you mind running that by me again,” Jensen asked, grabbing Jared's arm and pulling him into an alleyway. “Why would you do something like that? Why would you kill someone in my name?”

Jared sighed, looking down at the dirty cobblestone streets, “Because a long time ago I made a promise to you and despite how much it hurt me later on I stayed loyal to that promise. I promised to be your knight forever.”

Jensen looked at him in utter disbelief, “You were eight years old!

“I was old enough to know I loved you!” Jared retorted, “I chose my crusade and you were it. When a knight makes that sort of promise to his king he never breaks it.”

There was something so dark and true in Jared's eyes that he couldn't look away, “I... Jay...” Calling him that felt wrong but he knew he had to, “Jared, if you felt that way, why did you... You stopped talking to me after that summer!” Years of separation from the boy who had been his best friend finally coming to the surface. “You wouldn't even look at me and I spent years wondering what I'd done wrong.”

Jared was quiet, his hand wandering under Jensen's cape to rest on his hip, “I was angry at you, incredibly hurt, and I know now it wasn't your fault but at the time my mother... she was so sad and all she wanted was for you to die so your father would know what it felt like to lose a son.”

“What are you talking about Jared?” Jensen asked in confusion, “How it felt to lose a son? I don't know what you're talking about.”

“You don't know?” Jared questioned, “You were there at his exaction. I saw you in the seer glass. Everyone saw you watching and you looked so... You were so fascinated and terrified but you didn't look away and I saw it. I saw it when you're eyes grew darker and you grew up.”

Jensen could see the sadness and pain welling up in Jared. His soothed a hand over Jared's trembling brow. “I don't get... Is this about what Kripke said? About what the Warren did to your brother? Jared please just tell me what happened.”

“My brother, Jeff,” Jared stammered, forcing himself to take a calming breath, “he was a lot older then me and crown prince. He started a rebellion against Warren control on the island. His men raided a Warren settlement and killed almost everyone. In punishment, he was fed to the lyons in Warrenfell. Every Dokkalfar was forced to watch.”

And then it all clicked. The elven boy he'd seen slaughtered when he was young had been Jared's brother. The one event that had taught Jensen what it meant to be king had been the event that ripped Jared away from him and he had been too powerless and too unaware to stop it. “Jared,” His hand resting on Jared's cheek. “I'm so sorry but I was eleven. I don't think I could have stopped that even if I had known who it was or what it would do to us.”

Jared nodded, “I know and I forgave you a long time ago. I just never knew how to tell you.” Jared took Jensen's hand, the one that was still bandaged from punching the mirror and ran his fingers over it. “I guess we both get kind of stupid when we're angry or hurt huh?”

Jensen laughed, “You could say that.”

Jared kissed the wrapping once again and it made Jensen's breath quicken. “Okay, Jay, we need to keep going because if we stand here much longer I might do something totally un-brother like and people are gonna start to notice so, let's just get going...” His last words were breathy and he didn't restrain himself from stealing a quick kiss before sliding back onto the street with Jared right behind him. 

 

 

“Where are we actually going?” Jensen practically shouted after they'd left The Sidhe and entered The Midden. It was fashioned with high vaulted ceilings, intricately carved pillars, and expansive archways. Where the Sidhe had been mostly small niche shops and cottage like houses, the Midden was clearly the merchant district where money quickly changed hands and the merchants that lived here spent it on more frivolous clothing. 

“Chad's family has a system a few miles down in the greater districts. We should be able to hold up there for a few days. Besides, its the meeting place for Chad and I if we get separated. He was one of the knights on guard last night. If he doesn't show up in a couple days, I'll have to inform them that he was killed in action.” Jared's voice was sharp and jagged. A sinking feeling of guilt slammed Jensen in the gut. His stubbornness had caused this and for a second Jensen wondered if his rules, his ideas on how he should act, were too much. He shook his head though. His rules protected him. They protected the people he cared about. Perhaps he'd been wrong not to give Jared the full picture but he wouldn't put him in danger again. 

They had traveled half way through the district when Jared pulled them off the main road onto a path that led to a tunnel. It was lit with tiny floating globes of light and the walls appeared to be entirely made of rose colored crystal. 

“This can't be the way to Chad's house.” Jensen joked. “Chad's not this cool.”

“Nah,” Jared agreed. “I think the two of us need a moment to relax and get our heads back.” They had traveled almost a mile and a half when the tunnel opened up into a limestone cave with waterfalls plunges down from almost every direction. And high above them, almost two miles by Jensen's guessing, was true and glorious sunlight. It shone down upon the pool of glimmering water in brilliant shafts of light and made the small lake there look like it was covered in diamonds. Dokkalfar of all ages were there; swimming, laying in the sunlight, jumping off the jutting cliffs into the deeper sections of water. The whole place was filled with happiness and laughter. “How about a swim to clean ourselves up and have bit of fun?”

“Oh hell yes!” Jensen agreed. 

He would never have admitted it but the lack of real sunshine was effecting him a little. Warrenfell was in what he supposed would be called a mountain range were the most moisture they received was from snow and the occasional flash flood down pour. The sun was always a constant for him. But here, in this subterranean world, Jensen was beginning to miss it's constant heat.

Jared was stripping down to his undergarments, tight black shorts that hugged him all over, and Jensen quickly following but feeling much more renascent in his similar pair. They stashed their clothing in a crevice half way around the lake and then Jared was bounding across the cliff edge and swan diving into the water twenty-five feet below with an excited scream. When he surfaced, Jensen was looking over the edge at him. “Come on,” he yelled up, shaking the water from his wavy hair. “It's amazing.”

Jensen took a deep breath and shook out his body, “Just do it. If the crazy elves can do it a Warren can too. Okay... one, two...” Jensen jumped before he could get to three and cannon-balled in.

Jared was laughing hysterically when he surfaced gasping for air. “It's warm?!” Jensen stated in shock.

“Yeah,” Jared answered, swimming closer to him, “It's the hot springs below. They heat the cooler water from the falls. Keeps it a perfect temperature year round. You should see this place in the winter. All the falls turn to ice and the water's steaming.” 

“You'll have to show me.” Jensen said, splashing Jared playfully. 

Jared winced at the water, “Whatever my prince commands.” He splashed back too. 

The playful splashing turned into a full on battle with the pair of then trying desperately to dunk one another. It lasted for about twenty minutes until Jensen finally managed to get Jared down by shoving his hand into his pants and taking Jared's moment of surprise to push him beneath the surface. 

“Hey, that's not fair!” Jared huffed, spitting water out of his mouth. 

Jensen laughed and wrapped his arms around Jared neck, “Hey all's fair in love and war baby boy.” He kissed Jared playfully on the cheek before ruffling his hair and swimming off. 

They floated about to each of their content and when Jared pulled Jensen behind a waterfall and kissed him softly, Jensen let him. As the sun set they dried themselves off and dressed. With quiet smiles they wandered back in the the Midden and down into the next district, The Keening. Jensen was in such a good mood he was only slightly indignant to the guards and didn't growl at any of them. 

From what Jensen could make out in the sunset dim lighting, this was the gated community on Cavern. Chad's family, much to his surprise, actually had a gate at the entrance to their estate. The guard there let Jared in without a second glance and even swapped a joke or two. 

The initial passage way was large and dark with flaming torches to light the way. However once they had traveled further in it opened up into a massive dome. High above a natural white light shone bizarrely like the sun and lit up the manicured lawns and elaborate fountains that surrounded a massive house covered in tangled white vines and blue flowers. 

“This is where Chad lives?” Jensen asked in shock. 

Jared chuckled, “Well, he bums around the palace a lot, especially when I have female guests visiting, but yeah. Welcome to One Tree Hill, the home of the Murray clan.” 

Jared led the way up to the door and was immediately greeted by a middle aged elf who pulled him into a tight embrace. “Jared, it's been so long. Well let me get a look at you. Grown since I saw you last, putting on some muscle I see. Finally found a fellow to your liking perhaps? How is the world above? I bet it's still as uncivilized as ever.”

“Rex, it has been too long. And yes, I actually have met someone, this is Jensen.” He said, bringing him forward. 

Rex's eyes went wide, “Not thy Jensen you were always gushing about as a child?”

“One in the same.” Jared admitted with a blush rising to his cheeks. Jensen wanted to laugh a little at the fact that it was tinted green. 

“Well come inside then, didn't bring my lazy son then?” Rex asked as he ushered him into the house and into the sitting room off to the right of the entry way. “I bet he's shacked up with some magic girl topside. Far better things to do then visit home.” He chuckled, nudging Jared in the ribs.

Jared's face went dark, “Actually, I was hoping he would be here.”

Rex's face was suddenly full of grim understanding. “Oh, the palace was attacked then. I'm sure we'll be expecting a few other boys as well. A lot of Dokkalfar families disown their sons and daughters when they join Jared's forces.” He mentioned to Jensen, “I take them in. My wife left when Chad chose that path as well. She couldn't live in a home with a Warren paid solider. What she and the other don't realize is that without Jared and the Dokkalfar forces we'd have Warren at all our gates.”

Jensen looked up at Jared and saw that Jared's blush had grown even darker. “Jared has always been a very loyal and brilliant knight. I think anyone would be lucky to have him on their side.” 

Before Rex could respond two men were barreling in the door, both with cuts and bruises. The first was an incredibly strong looking man with shoulder length brown hair and pale blue eyes. The other was barely standing next to him and hanging onto the other for dear life. He taller and had short dark hair and a cheek bones you could cut meat with. “Kane, Collins, you made it!” Jared exclaimed and rushed to their sides with Rex close behind him.

“Mostly.” Kane replied, “Where's the eco kit Rex? Misha's got hit with an arrow to the knee, barely made it down here through the back tunnels. ” 

“Just down the hall, lay him on the couch.” Rex ordered and hurried out of the room.

Jensen stood up to get out of the way and watched as Jared and Kane laid Misha out. He was slipping in and out of consciousness and Jensen recognized the delirium as the effects of one of Danneel's milder poisons. It was only meant to slow it's prey down. 

Rex came back in with a small box and when he opened it the contents were a glowing green. Green eco was used for healing and when Rex dumped it onto Misha's knee it began to work it's magic. They all watched in fascination as the infection in the half way septic wound faded and it began to stitch itself back together. The brightness in Misha's eyes was even returning signaling that the dizziness was receding as well. 

“Where-where am I?” He asked after blinking a few times. 

They all smiled down at him and Jared hugged him, “At Rex's. I'm so glad you made it.”

Misha looked around at all of them, “Where's Chad?” They were all silent and Jensen was slammed with another wave of guilt. It was consuming and he had to leave the room. He couldn't watch the friends and family of a man he had hated for only a moment grieve because he had been stubborn. 

Rex found him outside in the garden some time later. He was sitting by a fountain with his head in his hands when the man sat beside him and rubbed soothing circles into his back. “It's alright, just breath. This isn't your fault.”

“But it is sir. I was so concerned with the fact that I was running away, being made to run away without a choice, that I didn't let Jared know what I was running from. And because of that you're son might not come home.” Jensen exhaled in desperation. “All I do, all my people do, is hurt others.” 

Rex kept rubbing his back, “I suppose one could see it that way, but what I believe is that the Warren have the power to do amazing amounts of good if they have someone who wants it to lead them. The Warren control four of the five major continents of this planet and along with it all the people of that land. If there was someone who could lead those peoples, not through violence or greed but through compassion and trust, they would be able to unite a world that needs peace so greatly.”

Jensen looked up to listen to the man. “Do you think one person could manage all that power without going crazy?”

Rex smiled and shook his head, “No, but a man with a group of people around him who had been subjugated and suppressed and who would learn from them could. Jared talked about you so passionately growing up that those who would listen began to believe in you too. A person like Jared, who loves so deeply and is so kind, could never love someone who wasn't worthy of it.”

“That still doesn't change the fact that my actions have bereft you of a son.” Jensen pointed out. 

“If Chad fought and died for a good cause, then I believe his death will be marked with honor and I will be proud to have had a son in the Warren army.” He replied before standing up and walking back towards the house. When he was a little ways down the path he turned back and looked at Jensen, “You know, there are two more young men inside who would give their lives for you. You should come and meet them.”

Jensen sighed and got to his feet. What Rex had said was both comforting and frightening. How could these people believe so firmly in him when his entire life had been in promotion of their suppression? Their faith was staggering but it also made him want to be as great as they believed him to be. He would just have to prove he could. 

The house was warm and filled with laughter when they returned and they found the trio of soldiers in the dinning room arguing about who was the rightful winner of a bet. “You said if I lost it before my birthday you'd pay me a hundred geld now pay up.” Jared pushed with a smug grin.

“Lost what?” Rex asked as they entered. 

The three of them went suddenly awkward, “Uh, nothing. I mean, I lost my new cloak.” Jared scrambled, “And they all thought I would keep it like a baby blanket because it was a gift from a girl and you know what? It's kinda stupid. How were the gardens Jensen?”

Jensen looked at him suddenly not knowing what to say. “Oh, they were stunning. I never imagined that there could be a place like this underground. It's a lot like being back home, I mean above ground.”

“The miracle of sunstones.” Misha said with playing a card game with himself. “Brighten and Darken just like the sun topside, even pump out the same light. It's amazing what the earth is capable of.”

“Yeah,” Jensen replied taking a seat next to Jared and across from Kane who was giving him a scrutinizing look. It was only somewhat troubling. “It's unlike anything I've ever seen.”

Rex came up behind him and put a hand on his and Jared's shoulders. “Well boys it's getting late and I still have to inform the staff of your arrivals. Have a good night, your usual rooms will be ready and Jared make sure Jensen finds a bed to his liking.” He left the room with a wicked wink and Jared gave him a salute. 

When Jensen looked back at Misha and Kane they were both staring blankly at him. “Hi, I'm Jensen.”

“We know who you are cupcake,” Kane replied, “Just seein' if you've got a better head on your shoulders then ya did two days ago at the palace.” He looked at him for about ten seconds more before nodding and looking back at Misha, “Hell, he looks like he's learned a thing or two.”

“I agree. Looks like Jared's a good influence after all. Who knew?” Misha teased. 

“Hey,” Jared retorted, “I think I did ok when I trained you guys. Jensen isn't nearly as pig headed as you were Kane.”

“Hey!” Jensen and Kane cried out at the same time. 

“I'm not pigheaded,” Kane added, “I just think you get a little too touchy feely sometimes with your politics and your friendships.” 

Jensen nodded, “I know right, he turns into a huge sap with misty eyed sometimes and he's a hopeless romantic.”

Kane smiled, “Exactly. You're alright Jensen. We should go for a drink together.”

“We better bring Jay, otherwise he'll just go all stealth and stalk us like a creeper.” Jensen joked.

“I would not!” Jared argued, “Misha would come too so I clearly would not be creeping.”

Misha shrugged, back to playing his card game, “Probably. I enjoy a good stealth mission from time to time.”

“See,” Jared added, “It would just be covert drinks with Misha so we could spy on the two of you while you talk about beating people up and smearing animal blood on your faces.”

Kane and Jensen laughed so hard their sides hurt. “You know what we need to do?” Kane chuckled, “We should go to the revelries tonight.”

Jared and Misha's eyes lit up in excitement. “What are the revelries?” Jensen asked, very much confused. 

 

 

“Jared, it's fucking dark in here.” Jensen whined, “I can't even see my hand in front of my face.”

He could almost feel Jared's eye roll, “It's just a little further. You're not afraid of the dark are you?” Jared teased somewhere beside him. 

Jensen grabbed at the direction he'd heard the voice and found only air. “No, but this is ridiculous. I don't have night vision like you. Where are you taking me anyways?”

“I told you it's a surprise.” he replied with a chuckle, his voice was suddenly right next to his ear and his hands were covering Jensen's eyes. “No peeking.”

“Jared, stop being a bitch. I couldn't even see anything before. What makes you think I can see anything now?” Jensen groaned. 

Jared smiled against his neck, whispering hotly, “Because out of the darkness, comes the brightest of light.”

They had left the tunnel and despite the lack of sight Jensen could feel how the cave had opened up around them into a gigantic space. And then Jared's hands were lifting away and Jensen gasped. The cave was full of the most glorious trees he's ever seen. Bright white opal in shade and filling the room with warm glowing light. 

The siren call of a strange stringed instrument and the throbbing of others began to filter through the air like mist and Jensen could feel it all around him. The trees themselves seemed to make the noise echo and vibrate throughout the space. It made the whole place feel alien. 

“What is this place?” Jensen asked, staring down from the ledge they were standing on.

“It's the Elysian Forest.” he answered mischievously.

Jensen looked back at him in confusion, “But you said it was one of the darkest places in Klurikon.”

“It is,” Jared was practically buzzing with excitement. “Until you add sound.” Jared grabbed his hand and pulled him down the spiral slope to the bottom of the chamber. As they grew closer, Jensen could see the groups of scantily dressed youths, smeared with glimmering and glowing paint, dancing among the trees as the trees pulsed their light and sound around them. The excitement was palpable. 

Suddenly Jared was stopping and stripping off his shirt, “Come here,” He grabbed at Jensen's top and gave it a yank, the clasps holding it closed opening and falling to the ground.

“Jared. What are you doing?” Jensen laughed. Jensen was smearing tree sap from the closest one across his abs and along his neck. 

“Making you glow.” Jared said, swiping some of the clear liquid over his cheek bone. “Watch.”

The music, which had faded for a moment and left the trees only dimly pulsing, was picking up again in a haunting melody. As soon as the sweet sound hit the trees, Jensen's skin began to shimmer as well. The light from it's living source reflecting across his flesh. 

Jensen immediately swiped his own hand in the dripping liquid and began to paint Jared. His finger tips caressing along the lines of his ribs and the dip along his Adam's apple. Jared closed his eyes, content to let Jensen explore. “Turn around.” Jensen said and helped Jared rotate about, leaving glowing hand prints possessively on his hips and arms. And then once again Jensen was face to face with the intricate designs etched into Jared's back. Slowly he ran glistening fingers over each of the thick back lines, making them all radiate in ethereal light. 

“I wish you could see your self.” Jensen voiced, stepping back to admire his work. 

Jared turned around and appraised him as well, “Don't worry, I've got you to look at and that's a little breath taking.

Jensen didn't blush because crown princes don't blush, but that warm happy feeling was burning brighter in his chest and he smiled brightly. Jared took his hand just as the music was throwing the cavern into a mad undulating beat. They came to a clearing at at it's center was a girl violently taking a bow across the strings of a small stringed instrument across her shoulder. However, where =ever the noise radiated the trees themselves echoed back their own song to accompany.

Jared didn't give him time to question how it worked. He was pulling him towards the crowd of dancing bodies and Jensen decided it was better just to think of it as another crazy Dokkalfar thing. It made perfect sense when he was finally pressed tight against Jared's body and they were grinding to the beat. Why shouldn't the trees make music? Why shouldn't they glow and make Jared's face look even more radiant? 

Jared's hands were settled on his hips and they were so close, so close Jensen wanted to grab onto this and never let it go. He was safe here in the wrap of Jared's arm, no one could get hurt in this where violence of war and death had never touched. Jensen was free here. He wasn't a prince, he wasn't even Jensen. He was Dean Winchester and Dean's only obligation was to Sam, to protecting him. He supposed he could spend forever being Dean and spend the rest of eternity protecting Jared. 

“I don't want to go back to the Warren.” He declared softly, the music had slowed and their dancing had turned languid and fluid. “I can't go back after having you like this. I know I've told you I can't but all I want now is you and everything is completely different. I can't imagine spending a day without you. If I had to choose between you and the throne I'd choose you.”

“No, Jensen, don't say that.” Jared cupped his face in those big hands, “You can't give up.”

“Why not?” Jensen groaned, “Why can't we just be Dean and Sammy forever? They always have each other even when things are tough. They never know what's it's like to be alone.” 

Jared smiled, stroking Jensen's cheek bone. “You let Kripke tell you way too much about our cover I.D.'s and we can't because Sam and Dean, they don't live in the real world. You were born to be king; a good and just one who I know is so strong and kind he sometimes forgets that he's a human too and he can have his own wants and needs above his people's. You would not be who you are if you did not have that. Just like I could not be who I am if I wasn't a knight. I promise you Jen, I will fight for you. I will be there everyday, whether it is by your side or at the head of your army.” 

“Why do you always have to make so much sense?” Jensen groaned and dropped his forehead onto Jared's chest. “What happened to the starry eyed kid from when I was ten?”

Jared's laughed, “He grew up, fell madly in love with a boy and then spent everyday trying to become good enough for him.”

“I take it back. You're still starry eyed.” Jensen teased, “Jared seriously, you're too romantic for words sometimes. I think I might throw up you're too sweet.”

“Well we can't all be cynical bastards when it comes to caring about people.” Jared laughed his hands grabbing a little tighter to Jensen's hips. “Besides, I love you. It's very inspiring, a pain in the ass sometimes, but inspiring.”

Jensen rolled his eyes, “You're gonna make me say it now aren't you?” 

“Only if you want to.” Jared smiled, his dimples deep as Cavern, “I don't need you to tell me to know how you feel. You tell me every time we kiss.” His lips brushed Jensen's, “Or when you grab my hand in the darkness.” The trees suddenly went black with the end of the song and Jensen instinctively grabbed onto Jared's arm. Jared's voice was quiet and hot against his ear again, “Or the way you let me lay you out and lick you open, slow and wet. Let me push my way inside you with my fingers and then how your body yields around my cock when I fuck you.”

“We've never... I've never let you do that.” Jensen stammered, trying to find breath. He could already feel the hard ridge of Jared's dick pressing into the divot of his thigh and groin. His body was already subconsciously rubbing against it. 

“Oh right,” Jared admitted, “That was what I was thinking about doing to you right now.”

Jensen looked up at his knight and smiled like a fiend, “Come on,” he growled while pulling Jared away from the milling dancers, “I want you in me now.” Jared was happy to be led. 

They had moved away from the party and into a secluded clearing where the trees still pulsed and sang but were slightly dimmer. Jared had Jensen pinned down at the hips to the soft pale grass with his mouth wrapped around his dick. 

The noises spilling from Jensen's lips were loud enough to make the trees moan with him. It was intoxicating and Jared's mouth kept moving lower, laying kisses over his balls and then finally flipping Jensen around and licking over the tight ring of muscles. 

Jared's hands, those huge giant hands, were spreading him apart and tongue fucking him with the most delicate tiny thrusts. “More, Gods Jared please more.” Jensen begged, pressing back into Jared's mouth, wanting him deeper and just more. 

“So selfish,”Jared smirked and bit his ass check just to hear Jensen cry out but he was already wetting his fingers and slowly circling the hole. He playfully pressed a fingertip against the muscle and watched it yield to him, watched Jensen press backwards on it. “So greedy. You want it all don't you Jensen?” 

“Yes! Need it, Gods fuck you Padalecki give it to me.” Jensen snapped clawing at the grass somewhat savagely. 

“Is that an order Sire?” Jared teased, finally sliding a wet finger all the way in.

Jensen gasped in pleasure, “Fuck yes it's an order. More, please give me more.”

Jared obeyed, licking and wetting the entrance so he could push two more fingers into Jensen. He knew he should go slower, prepare Jensen properly but his prince had ordered him and he was forced to obey. It was brilliant. However, he thought, perhaps not as brilliant as the thought that struck him next.

Beside him was a glimmering pool of sap, happily bubbling with every whimper and moan escaping their lips. Jared pulled his fingers from Jensen's ass slowly, with much protest from Jensen who seemed apt to keep them there. He chuckled and rubbed a hand over Jensen's back while his other hand dipped into the liquid. “Relax Jen, just need to get you wet again.” Jensen's response was a pleasurable whine.

In the back of his mind Jared could see this as a weird parallel from the last time, his and Jensen's cum leaking out of his ass for hours. He smeared the pucker with the sap, pushed it into Jensen's body and watched him shiver as the cool liquid slide into him. He smeared it across his cock as well, laughing when it pulsed brightly at a particularly loud moan from Jensen. 

“Gods damn you Jared, hurry up and fuck me.” Jensen barked.

Jared pushed him back over onto his back and slide between Jensen's legs. He smiled when his dick pressed teasingly against Jensen's hole. “So bossy... I guess that's why you give the orders.” Jensen glared at him and tried to impale himself. “Someday Jen,” Jared groaned finally doing what Jensen wanted him to and sliding into him, “we're going to fuck in a bed instead of grass.”

“Shut the fuck up Padalecki!”Jensen spouted in a moan. His head was thrown back and Jared leaned down to nibble at his long neck. They slammed against each other furiously and Jensen's nails were digging into his back. It was loud and messy and the trees around them were positively beating to their pace. Jared knew he wouldn't last long. Jensen's body was tight and hot and the most amazing thing he could think of at the moment. 

He reached down between them, relying on years of upper body work outs to keep him steady, and started pumping Jensen's leaking erection. The reaction was almost instantaneous. Jensen was cumming fast and hard in long spurts, his chest heaving out choked off screams, “Jared, fuck, Gods, love you, Jared. Love you so much.” It was a babble; words only have consciously strung together but it still seemed to be the thing that brought Jared over the edge. That and the vice like pulsing of Jensen's body.

They collapsed into a heap of tangled limbs, laying beneath the trees of the Elysian Forest and between trying to catch his breath and wrangling a limp Jensen into his arms Jared couldn't help but laugh.

“What's you're problem?” Jensen asked without much caring.

“My dick is glowing....” He gasped for air.

Jensen just blinked at him, “Weirdo.”

“You fucked me with my own cum.” Jared retorted playfully.

“Yeah, that was hot.” Jensen said with a pleased nod, “You fucking used glowing tree juice. That goes way beyond the one with nature thing you've got going.”

“At least it doesn't dry sticky.” Jared suggested.

Jensen smiled and shook his head, “One of the Gods little gifts I suppose, at least the glowing tree sap doesn't dry sticky and can be used for lubrication.”

They managed to work up the energy for moment after a minute and slowly pulled their trousers back on. They had just made it back to the party when a body was shoving between them and wrapping arms around both their necks, “Well look who it is, the brat prince and his trusty knight. Coming out of the forest with grass in their hair. I wonder what that could mean?”

“Chad!?” They both exclaimed. 

“The one and only,” he announced, bouncing away from them and pulling slightly at the collar of his vest. “I thought I'd find you boys here after I went home and found you gone. 'fuckers told my dad I was dead. The maid thought I was a ghost and tried to have a priest put me to rest. I haven't figured out why he needed a sword to do it though. Knew it was only a matter of time before you jumped each others bones. Glad to see you finally lost your V-card lame-o.”

“Wait, that's what you were talking about with Kane and Misha wasn't it?” Jensen inquired.

“I told you at Kripke's.”Jared shrugged “I was busy and they thought it was humorous.”

“It was humorous and you were fucking boring is what you were.” Chad gripped, “Here I was trying to get laid and this fucker was practically wearing a chastity belt for your ass. It's a good thing he's my best friend or I would have ditched the weirdo.” Jared went to hug Chad properly but he pushed him away, “Ew, I don't want you touchin' me like that after you did the rough and tumble with your man. You've got all the man juice on ya.”

Jared burst into laughter, “Fucking Chad, where the hell were you though? It's been almost three days.”

Chad shrugged, “Got wounded, tried escaping through the tunnels but the fuckers were tailing me so I peaced out over top side. Did you know there is a fucking mountain between the palace and Cavern.”

“Of course there's a mountain there, it's called Warren Peak.” Jensen pointed out. “Have you never seen it before? It's kinda massive.”

Chad looked at him like he was stupid, “My dad lives four miles under the surface, do you really think I get home by going or looking up?”

Jensen threw his hands up in a gesture of peace, “Point taken.”

“So you're sure they didn't follow you?” Jared butted in, “I mean, you're positive you lost them.” 

“Of course I am, I mean this smokin' hot dame found me on the slope near here and healed me up. You know how I like a good magic user. Anyways, I brought her home with me to meet you guys but you'd taken off. So I brought her here. I wonder where she ran off too.” Chad looked around curiously.

Jared smiled and slapped him on the back, “Leave it to you to make almost dying into getting laid as well.” 

“Yeah, I'm pro like that. Oh, there she is. Danneel, we're over here.” Chad yelled and waved at a women across the clearing. 

Jared and Jensen's eyes were automatically glued to her. She was tall and her long chestnut hair flowed down her back in soft waves. She wore a black gauzy dress, if you could it that that because it showed just about everything and was held up by a strap of leather with tiny bird skulls on it. The most troubling thing about the whole outfit was the staff she was carrying. The long black rod was over a foot taller then her and sitting on top of it was a half decaying skull. 

“Jared...” Jensen murmured, his hand seeking out Jared's while his eyes remained locked with Danneel's. 

“Isn't she beautiful guys?” Chad asked in a daze. 

“It's ok Jensen, I'm here.” Jared said as he grabbed hold of his hand, “Chad you idiot, you would have to go get duped by a necromancer with nice tits wouldn't you?”

“Now, now, that's no way to talk in front of a lady.” Danneel whispered into Jared's ear, suddenly right next to him in a blink of an eye. Jared lashed out at her but again she whisked away. 

“You're right.” He spits, “Good thing there isn't one around.”

Danneel pouts and walks around Chad slowly, “You thought you could hide my Jensen from me; thought that putting him deep into the earth would keep him from me.” She takes Chad's chin into her palm and sneers into his face, “You all seem to forget that I'm very good of bringing things back up from it.” With a cackle she tosses Chad to the side, “You're no longer of any used to me.”

Whatever spell Chad had been over was suddenly broken and he looked completely shocked to find himself in the Elysian Forest and not at the base of Mount Warren. “What the fuck? Jared?” He gripped his side in pain, the wound from the attack reopening before their eyes. 

Jared's first instinct was to rush to his friends side but his grip on the shell shocked Jensen kept him in place. Although he was quickly realizing he didn't have much chance with an enemy that could teleport. “Chad, relax everything's gonna be just fine.”

“He's right,” Danneel agreed, “Everything will be fine if you just hand Jensen over to me. Then we can all get over this whole marriage disagreement and get on with the end of the world.”

“End of the world? Look bitch I don't know what you think is going on but marrying someone isn't going to bring forth the end of the world.” Jared reasoned. 

She laughed at him, “Oh you're so cute. There's way more to this then you realize. Fate has already been woven and the Gods have written that Jensen and I will wed and when we do our souls will combine to open the gate to the heavens and grant us the power of the immortals. When I'm immortal no one will stop me from taking over. You can't escape fate good knight, no matter how far you run.” The last words were once again spoken next to his ear and then her venomous lips kissed his cheek and Jensen was being pulled from his grasp.

“NO!” Jensen screamed, fighting and thrashing against invisible hands “Jared! Danneel you fucking cunt from Avalon, I swear to all the gods when I get loose I'm gonna...” Jensen's words were cut short when Danneel snapped her fingers and he went limp.

“Silly boy, first thing I'm going to have to do is clean up that mouth.” Danneel commented idly, her attention suddenly coming back to Jared. “You see Jared, giving him to be would have been so much easier. Much less fowl language that's for sure. You can't fight fate after all.” Her voice was too sweet and kind for the horror she was spewing. It made Jared sick.

Jared growled at her, “I may not be able to fight it, but I can change it. And when I find you again, there will be no force in the earth or the heavens that will be able to stop me from crushing your skull in my bare hands.” 

“Oh, seems like someone's got some unresolved anger issues. How about you take it out on this? Bye boys.” Once again, Danneel snapped her fingers and she and Jensen vanished just moments before the entire forest went dark. The music had stopped and the party goers were silent, all of then trained and all of then waiting for the horror about to befall them. Deep out of the darkness of the forest the tiny pinpricks of red bio-luminescent glow began to shine and multiply. They were a instant warning sign of danger and every Dokkalfar knew what had befell them. 

Created by the blackest of darkness and the most vicious of creatures, a morwen was a death sentence to almost all that encountered it and when the beast roared, shaking the very cavern, the trees around it showed exactly how monstrous it was. Twelve feet tall on four legs, the morwen possessed two rows of jagged teeth, claws the size of pick axes and a split tail that lashed out like a razor ended whip. 

Screaming in terror, the young Dokkalfar fled, fleeing into the trees toward the tunnels like deer. Jared was transfixed. He had lost Jensen. He was frozen, forced to watch as the morwen cut wide swatches from those trying to escape. While the monster's claws sliced men in half, it's tail would strike out and decapitate a women from behind. It was turning into a blood bath. Then Chad was in front of him, shaking him furiously. 

“Jay, Jay, we have to go.” He yelled, pulling on Jared. “We don't have any weapons. We can't fight that thing.”

“I lost Jensen, Chad. She took him.” Jared murmured, still in shock. “She took him and I couldn't hold on. I let her take him.”

Chad slapped him, “Stop it! You can't think like that. Now a lot of people are dying right now and I am not going to be one of them so if you don't get your ass up I'm going to leave you here.” The slap made Jared blink, it kick started his brain. 

“Chad... we have to kill it. If we don't it'll follow us to Cavern. Do you have your flint on you?” Jared pushed, grabbing his friend by the shoulders. 

“Yeah, it's in my bag but you can't be serious. The only way to kill a morwen is to submerge it in fire.” Chad replied, scrambling in his bad for the two pieces of firestone. Jared grabbed them out of his hands and gave him a wicked smile.

“That's exactly what we're gonna do Chad. Look around, looks like there's a lot of stuff to burn.” He was running then, through the trees striking the firestones at every other tree and setting them a blaze with blue and purple flame. 

Chad was running after him frantically screaming. “Jared you crazy bastard, you can't burn down the entire forest. This place is sacred and you know it. Your mom is gonna be pissed.” 

“Screw it.” Jared scowled. In the back of his mind he knew that this act alone would get him banished from Dokkalfar society but this had been the place where Jensen had been taken from him and as far as he was concerned it was already a wasteland. In the end, the blaze took off to other trees, animals fleeing from their burrows and branches as it engulfed everything. Jared and Chad watched from the ridge high above the trees as the flames surrounded the morwen. It had been trying to fit through a small tunnel in pursuit of several party goers. It had no time at all to escape as the flames over took it. 

Jared stared at the beast as it rolled about in agony, trying to extinguish the fire that were covering it's body. It went up in flames, just like the forest around it. He didn't even realize he was crying until Chad put a hand on his shoulder. “Jay, we have to go. There's not going to be any air left in a minute.”

Jared nodded and ignored the streaks of sot and tears on his cheeks. He was going to pay his mother a visit. 

 

Sherri Padalecki as she is known to the Warren was the Grand Sage of the Dokkalfar. She reads the waters of the great seer glass and acts as ruler in her first husband's stead. It seems a sad thing to have outlived two husbands however Sherri saw it a a a passage of time, part of the endless weave of existence. Her part in the tapestry was not yet completed, her husbands' had been. 

Sherri lived in the lowest district of Cavern, Alfheim. The palace was well lit and spacious. She was well protected and her children were always welcome whether they chose to live there or not. However, the moment Jared kicked in the doors and approached her throne covered in ash and tears, Sherri was slightly taken aback. 

“Hello mother, it's been awhile.” He said with a grin and flourished bow. “I'm sure you remember Chad, he liked to tear up our gardens when were were children.”

Chad had entered and bowed cautiously also covered in ash and grime, “Your Grace.”

“Hunter Murray, it is good to see you. I see you you have been up to mischief with my son once again. Please tell me you didn't destroy my gardens, I just had the new flowers planted.” Sherri replied calmly.

Jared laughed sarcastically and pointed at Sherri, “Actually Mom, you're really close. You see I was in the Elysian Forest with the rest of us crazy kids and Jensen was there, you remember him right? He's the crown prince of the Warren and all. But would you know it, since I'm his knight and I was supposed to be protecting him and ha ha we fell in love and then this evil witch showed up, kidnapped Jensen and then set a pissed off morwen rampaging through the forest and killing people. Chad and I managed to kill it by setting the entire forest on fire.”

Chad groaned beside him, “Why did you have to involve me in your story? She can't kill you. I'm gonna get thrown in jail.”

“Good,” Jared spat, “That way you'll be safe and won't get seduced by evil fucking necromancers because they look pretty. It's your fault she found Jensen.”

“I was under a fucking spell and wounded. Which by the way, I still am, so not really my fault.” Chad argued.

Jared frowned, “I'm gonna pretend to be mad at you for a couple days so go to the hospital so I don't have to see your face.”

“You're so fucking weird sometimes.” Chad sighed but bowed to both of them and left.

Sherri blinked and chuckled softly, “Well that was entertaining to say the least. And no I didn't see it before hand but I have known you would come to me about Jensen eventually. To be honest I was surprised it took this long. Especially with that awful prophecy rearing it's head.” She rose from her throne and walked over to him, setting her slender hand on his cheeks and smiling happily, “You look so much like your father.” 

Jared allowed her this and her pat on the shoulder to avoid staining her dress. She had a council meeting soon. “Mom, I brunt down the Elysian Forest. I was pretty sure you'd at least try to ground me.”

Sherri just laughed and patted him again, “Oh Jared, trying to ground you is like trying to stop a waterfall with your hand; impossible. And don't worry about the forest, it'll grow back. You killed a morwen and cleansed a sacred location that had been turned into a breeding ground for sex depraved teenagers. I'll give you another medal.”

“Mom, I was acting like a sex depraved teenager tonight. And I was with Jensen. But he was taken from me and I have to find him. I need you to tell me where Avalon is.” Jared begged. 

The look on Sherri's face was a jarring contrast to the sweet smile she had worn before, “Avalon? The island is a home to all magic users. It's location naturally amplifies their powers, regardless of the type, with a constant source of eco flowing up from it's depths. If your prince is there, please be careful.”

“How do I beat her then?”Jared asked. “How do I beat fate.”

She smiled and took his hand. “Follow me, there is something I must show you.”

Sherri led him to the throne and then waved her hand before it. Silently the gilded throne moved aside and reveled a brightly lit stair case leading down into what Jared could only assume were the remains of the ancient Dokkalfar city. The one built before they had even ventured above the earth.

She brought him to a beautifully preserved wall of ancient script and pictures. “Jared, the Warren were not always our captors. Long ago we were brethren and we celebrated the same gods as we do today. This room is all we have left of that ancient peace. This wall was once called the tapestry of fate. Read the prophecy here.”

Jared squinted at the archaic writing. Sherri had taught him the language of the ancients as a child but he was a little rusty. “A time will hap-come when a son of war and a uh girl no, daughter of magic will be... tangled together. Their union will b-bring on the wrath and blessing of the gods upon them. It's the prophecy from the temple of The Morrigan in Warrenfell.”

“Yes, very good.” She said with a smile, “The prophecy was made by a Dokkalfar women centuries ago in this very room. That is why the Warren only received part of the message. Read the lines below.”

Jared nodded, “Um However, if a son of the cavern, a warrior of two worlds comes forth into the battle peace will be restored in payment ahh in payment of his life.” He blinked at the inscription blankly. “My life?”

Sherri gave him a wet smile, “Yes, if you choose to go after your beloved Warren boy the price you will pay for his is your own. Choose wisely my son, it would be very difficult for me to lose another son at the hands of the Warren whether he chose that destiny or not.”

 

 

Jared's trip to Avalon was by most accounts uneventful and it was, if you didn't count the three days of violent storms, the two head sea monster that attacked on the forth and finding Chad stowed away in a barrel. 

“What are you doing here?” Jared shouted when he dragged his friend out of his hiding place rather violently, “I told you to stay in Cavern.”

“Yeah well, I was at the healers and got fixed up but ya know, you were right. It is kind of my fault Jensen got taken.” Chad explained, placing a hand on Jared's shoulder. “Look, I don't really get why but I know that you love him and if I can make up for blatantly falling into a trap by helping you find him, I will because you're my best friends. Besides, what sort of crazy person sets off on a rescue mission without his best man? Obviously you were not thinking straight.”

Jared smiled and shook his head. “Hey, I brought Kane and Collins. I felt prepared.”

Chad looked at his like he was an idiot. “Jay, while I'll admit Misha with a bow is frightening and Chris, well I'm pretty sure he gets off on punching people;You forgot to bring your star player. You're not going anywhere without me. Now where's the food. I've only been able to sneak around at night and the rations are always locked up.”

“Like a lock ever stopped you.” Jared smirked.

Chad shrugged, “To be fair, you need better locks. They were begging to be picked.”

Thankfully finding Chad seemed to bring luck back on Jared's side and before the day was out, Avalon was in their sights.

However, high above them a crystal bat flew and sent it's images back to the seer glass in Danneel's castle. She watched the ship sail peacefully into the harbor with a pout. “How dare he!” She huffed and marched out of the room. Ghoulish servants quickly moved out of her path as she stalked up into the tower where she kept Jensen. 

She was quite proud of the glass prison she had constructed out of eco. The raw vibrant energy flowed like blood through the island beneath her and using her skills she had constructed the crystal cage. Jensen was pacing about when she arrived. His icy green stare as on her in a moment. She snapped and the cage vanished. Jensen rushed her but with a wave of her hand he was pinned against the wall by an invisible force. 

“You know, your knight is rather annoying. Is he dumb? Doesn't he understand that our destinies are set?” Danneel fumed at him. “Doesn't he understand that we are fated to be wed?” 

Jensen spat out blood onto the beautiful rug below him. “You're talking about a kid who decided to be my knight when he was eight years old. His loyalty knows no bounds. Perhaps you should prepare yourself for battle. Or you could just let me go. He might spare your life then but I say might.”

 

 

The Castle of Twilight stood before Jared and his small army in the melodramatic way all evil fortresses did. “You know, for someone with unlimited power you'd think she could hire a better decorator.” Misha commented. The three others looked at him in puzzlement. “What? Black walls and dead bodied on pikes aren't exactly welcoming.”

There were two rotting moorwen stalking about in front of the front gate and several animated corpses were milling about the grounds doing various services. Jared looked around for another way in and found a large scaffolding on the side wall. Only two of the corpses guarded the tower. 

“Alright, Kane and Chad. I need you two to go and cause a distraction at the front gate. Light some stuff on fire, punch a few dead people but draw everyone's attention to you. Meanwhile, Misha I need you to cover me while I climb up the scaffolding and into the tower. I've got a feeling that's where Jensen will be.” Jared ordered. “We'll meet at the dock in two hours. If I don't show up sail away anyways.”

“You have a feeling he'll be in the tower?” Chad asked. 

“Yeah, well the princess is always in the tower when she get's captured. Why would it be any different for Jensen?” Jared concluded.

Chad shook his head, “Alright but don't let him hear your logic. I'm pretty sure he'll punch you. Come on Kane. After lighting the forest on fire I've been itching to light another Moorwen up like a torch.”

They pair set off and after Chad had covertly managed to light a couple zombies on fire and send them running around uncontrollably, Jared gave Misha a salute and made his way over to the scaffolding. Only one of the guards was left and Misha's arrow was through it's skull before Jared saw him. 

Once he was up over the battlement he looked down and smiled at the chaos below. One of the moorwen was fighting off blazing zombies that were running into it in vain attempts to rub the fire off onto it. The other one was trying to help but was only damaging the moorwen greater. The other guards were rushing out to the chaos as well leaving the battlements and tower empty of resistance.

He moved into the tower and up the spiraling stairs towards the bright flickering light at the top. Stepping out into the room was like walking into a completely different castle. Where the rest had been considerably all black and dead bodies this room was lavished in finely crafted furniture and an array of luxuries. However in the very center of the room was the most beautiful thing of all; Jensen.

He was once again in the crystal cage and Jared looked in horror at the pale green walls surrounding him. “Jensen!” He screamed, slamming his fist against the walls to no avail. Jensen was punching and kicking as well but the glass stayed whole and separating them. He could see Jensen's mouth scream in rage and desperation but they were soundless in his ears. 

Behind him sweet laughter was sounding. He spun around to see Danneel. She had changed into a light flowing gown in a lovely shade of lavender and the brass accessories that held it up were intricately detailed with small gems and molded skulls. “So the noble knight arrives at last. You're all Jensen could talk about. It was rather rude since he's engaged to me.” 

Jared drew his sword and positioned it straight at her. “Well I guess when it's a marriage arranged by fate then at least one of the parties in bound to be displeased. For instance, I am very very displeased. If you feel like living past this evening I would suggest you let him go you disgusting psycho bitch.”

“How rude.” Danneel scolded, “It's not nice for guests to insult their hosts this way. I guess you'll just have to be taught a lesson in manners from the Warren little Dokkalfar.” Danneel snapped her fingers and two black lyons were suddenly prowling around Jared. Much to Danneel's surprise Jared cut through them both without either lashing out. 

“You see Danneel,there's something you should know about me, this sword was my father's and when he was killed it was passed down to me.” Jared replied smugly, “Funny thing about my father, he was a Warren and Warren blades are made to kill lyons and now it's going to kill you too.”

He backed Danneel up and onto the balcony slowly at sword point. “Release Jensen now.” Jared ordered once he had her pressed against the railing. The fear in her eyes was brimming up in tears for a moment before a twist smile rose up on her lips.“Do it now!”

She smiled and nodded, her fingers snapping and the sound of glass shattering had Jared whipping around to see but the moment his sword had fallen Danneel was pressed against his back and the terrible coldness of steel was shoved between the harden leather bands of his chest piece and into his side. “If I can't have him,” Danneel spat in his ear, “Neither can you.” The glass was still up around Jensen and Jared's heart fell. He could already feel the poison on the blade working. He was going to die, as the prophecy foretold and in that moment, Jared damned the gods. How could they make their creations such awful things for their favor? 

Jensen watched as Jared fell to his knees and then to the floor. His body was pressed against the crystal of his prison and tears were falling down his cheeks in abandon. Jared had been taken from him and with him went all the hopes he had of being a better king. A single tear fell from his eye and landed on the sloping crystal in front of him and Jensen watched as it slide down the surface. To his amazement where his tear traveled a crack was forming. This was his chance. 

Jensen kicked at the place where the prism was weakened and before his eyes the entire surface shattered. In a violent dash, Jensen rushed Danneel and, picking up Jared's sword along the way, ran her through. She looked at him in shock. She had been laughing over Jared's dying frame and spouting praise to the gods for their fated plan. 

“But, fate promised. We would have had the gift of the gods.” Danneel murmured in shaky shallow breaths. Her hands were wrapped around where the sword had run her through and remained. 

“I already had the gift of the gods Danneel.” With that Jensen pushed and watched as the witch fell from the tower and onto the dirt far below. With her fall all the undead creatures in her castle fell too. He was pulled away by a groan behind him and instantly he was at Jared's side. 

He had pulled the dagger from his own body and was holding a hand to the wound. “Jared,” Jensen whispered and pulled him up to rest Jared's head on his lap. “Jared please don't leave me.”

Jared smiled up at him and lifted a hand to caress Jensen's cheek, “It's ok. There was another part to the prophecy about you and Danneel. It was about me and if I gave up my life, you could go free. It was a small price to pay.” Jared grimaced in pain. “Besides, it's what knights do remember? When I'm a knight I'll fight to protect people and risk my life for theirs but I know above everyone else, I'd die for you.”

“Oh Jared, why to you have to get all romantically stupid sometimes?” Jensen sighed, smoothing the sweat damp hair from Jared's brow. 

Jared shrugged, his eyes were already fluttering close.“I guess it's just fate.”

“No, no don't leave me Jay, please don't you dare leave me!” Jensen screamed but Jared gave no response. Jensen looked around in desperation hoping to find something to help him and his eyes landed on the slain lyons. “Screw fate.” he growled.

 

 

 

Jared woke up in a slowly rocking bed with a warm body pressed against him. He looked over and saw it was Jensen and a smile grew upon his lips. It made his whole body hurt. “I am clearly not in heaven. Heaven wouldn't hurt so much.” Jared whispered between clenched teeth.

His voice awakened Jensen and turned to look into Jared's eyes with a soft smile. “Nope, not heaven. Just your ship heading back for Klurikon.”

“But, how did you? I mean I was supposed to die. It was fate.” Jared stammered.

Jensen shook his head and smirked like the prat he was, “Well I didn't like what fate had written and I'm the god damn prince so I can do what I want. Sorry about the pain. I had to cut you a couple times to get enough lyon venom in you. It stopped Danneel's poison and the bleed out enough for me to get you to a healer. Luckily Chad just so happened to know the healer by the harbor from a recent vacation. I now do not hate him.” 

Jared laughed until it made him grimace. He looked at his arms and then pulled up the blanket to reveal a mess of bandages covering his entire body. “A couple times huh? I look like you tried to chop me up.”

“Oh get over it, the healer said they'd fade in a day or two.” Jensen retorted and snuggled back into him. “Now go back to sleep.” Jensen yawned.

“Jensen,” Jared whispered and kissed the man's temple, “I love you.”

Jensen was glad Jared couldn't see his blush, “I know. It's a good thing too. I can't have my best knight loving some other prince.”

Jared chuckled softly, “Never.”

“You promise to be my knight forever?” Jensen asked quietly as his fingers laced with Jared's.

“Promise.” He replied.

“I love you Jared.” Jensen whispered after a long moment. 

Jared smiled and held him closer. “I know.”

 

As the sun began to set on the Castle of Twilight Danneel's blood splattered hand began to twitch. 

 

The End?


End file.
